


Fatal Double-Cross

by LeeHongbifyMeanIt



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Agent AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Decision Making, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Impulsiveness, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Political, References to Drugs, Regrets, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teamwork, Transactions, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, black market, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHongbifyMeanIt/pseuds/LeeHongbifyMeanIt
Summary: A hardworking Psychology student detained by his own fears.A soon-to-be policeman whose past is repeatedly tearing him apart.And a delinquent child craving for a little spice in his life.Along the neglected deeper parts of the Seocho District in Seoul stands a forgotten Crime-Fighting Agency. Together, they were pushed on a fate that they never imagined; to become part of this secret affair. It all started when a common friend of the three was brutally murdered unknowingly, and they shared the equal amount of agony because of this tragic event. Because of their passion for vengeance, the three of them was forced to be betrayed by their own impulsiveness.Among all of the countless battles between their emotions, what will happen to their chosen path? How can a single person change their life complete upside-down? How will they manage to get through of all of these discomforts and desolations?





	1. Character Profile (First Part)

**Author's Note:**

> This [story](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1101378/fatal-double-cross-very-slow-update-t-t-angst-drama-seungri-top-trust-decisions-kai-luhan-chanyeol-regrets-sungjae-angstdrama-psychologicalau-crimeanddrugs-policeau-agentau-actionmystery-crimeau-impulsive) is also posted on Asianfanfics.
> 
> I do not plagiarize the story. In fact, I am also the same author in the said website, although different username.
> 
> I just want to warn the readers that although this story has the tags Love Confessions, Slight Romance, Complicated Relationships, etc; this story mainly focuses on Angst and Drama. Romance is only like the third genre for this fic so I apologize if any of your favorite pairs won't have a happy ending. Still, expect the tag COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIPS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late Character Profile. I just realized that this story has so many characters, so in order to avoid any confusion, I made this up. This is only the First Part, so meaning I will update this as the story progresses. I tried to find serious pictures of them (excluding Sungjae).

**Character Profile (First Part)**

 

**Protagonists:**

 

****

**Xi Luhan**

 

****

**Park Chanyeol**

 

**Kim Jongin**

 

**Yook Sungjae**

 

* * *

 

**Seocho District Crime-Fighting Agency:**

 

**The Head**

 

**Name:** Lee Seunghyun  
**Code Name:** Seungri

 

**The Secretary**

**Name:**  Lee Yejin  
**Code Name:**  Yejin

 

**Field Department**

**Name:** Yang Yoseob  
**Code Name:** Yoseob  
**Position(s):** Head, Field Department  
**Years in Service:** 5

 

**Name:** Woo Jiseok  
**Code Name:** Wuno  
**Position(s):** Field Agent, Trainer  
**Years in Service:** 5

 

**Name:**  Jung Daehyun  
**Code Name:** Daehyun  
**Position(s):** Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 2

 

**Name:** Yoo Youngjae  
**Code Name:** Youngjae  
**Position(s):** Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 2

 

**Name:** Jung Soojung  
**Code Name:** Krystal  
**Position(s):** Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 1 1/2

  

**Forensic Department**

 

**Name:** Wu Yifan **  
Code Name:** Kris **  
Position(s):** Head, Forensic Department  
**Years in Service:** 4

 

**Name:** Choi Minho  
**Code Name:** Minho  
**Position(s):** Forensic Investigator and Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 4

 

**Name:** Kim Kibum  
**Code Name:** Key  
**Position(s):** Forensic Investigator and Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 3

 

**Name:** Kim Taehyung  
**Code Name:** V  
**Position(s):** Forensic Investigator and Field Agent  
**Years in Service:** 2

 

**Laboratory Department**

**Name:** Kim Junmyeon  
**Code Name:** Suho  
**Position(s):** Head, Laboratory Department  
**Years in Service:** 4

 

**Name:** Kim Seokjin  
**Code Name** : Jin  
**Position(s):** Computer Forensics Investigator  
**Years in Service:** 2

 

**Name:** Park Jiyeon  
**Code Name:** Jiyeon  
**Position(s):** Forensic Chemist  
**Years in Service:** 1 3/4

 

**Trainee Department**

**Name:** Choi Junhong  
**Code Name:** Zelo  
**Position(s):** Back-up Agent  
**Years in Service:** -Trainee-

 

* * *

 

 

**Death Crimson Syndicate**

 

**The Head**

**The Boss**

 

** The Secretary **

** **

**Name:** Park Sejun ****  
Code Name: Sejun  


 

**First Unit**

 

**Name:** Lee Gikwang  
**Code Name:** Gikwang  
**Position(s):** Leader, First Unit and Assailant Captain

 

**Name:** Bang Yongguk  
**Code Name:** Yongguk  
**Position(s):** Sub-Leader, First Unit and Assailant Lieutenant

 

**Name:** Kim Himchan  
**Code Name:** Himchan  
**Position(s):** Assailant Lieutenant

 

**Name:** Jessica Jung  
**Code Name:** Jessica  
**Position(s):** Assailant Sergeant Major

 

**Name:** Kim Taeyeon  
**Code Name:** Taeyeon  
**Position(s):** Head Defense and Guard First Sergeant

 

**Name:** Byun Baekhyun  
**Code Name:** Baekhyun  
**Position(s):** Guard Sergeant

 

**Name:** Do Kyungsoo  
**Code Name:** D.O  
**Position(s):** Guard Corporal and Location Tracker

 

**Name:** Oh Sehun  
**Code Name:** Sehun  
**Position(s):** Guard Corporal and Hand Master

 

 

**Name:** Moon Jongup  
**Code Name:** Jongup  
**Position(s):** Guard Private First Class and Bomb Specialist

 

**Name:** Jeon Jungkook  
**Code Name:** Jungkook  
**Position(s):** Guard Private First Class and Unit Progenitor

 

**Second Unit**

**Name:** Kim Namjoon  
**Code Name:** RM  
**Position(s):**  Leader, Second Unit and Assailant Master Sergeant

 

**Name:** Lee Taemin  
**Code Name:** Taemin  
**Position(s):** Sub-Leader, Second Unit and Guard First Sergeant

 

**Name:** Woo Jiho  
**Code Name:** Zico  
**Position(s):**  Guard Corporal

 

**Name:** Park Jimin  
**Code Name:** Jimin  
**Position(s):** Assailant Private First Class

 

**Name:** Choi Sungmin  
**Code Name:** Sungmin  
**Position(s):** Guard Private First Class and Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groups:
> 
> EXO: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Sehun and D.O  
> B.A.P: Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Zelo  
> BTS: Jin, RM, Jimin, V and Jungkook  
> SPEED: Wuno, Sejun and Sungmin  
> SHINee: Minho, Key and Taemin  
> Highlight: Gikwang and Yoseob  
> SNSD: Taeyeon and Jessica  
> Bigbang: Seungri  
> BtoB: Sungjae  
> T-ara: Jiyeon  
> Block B: Zico  
> f(x): Krystal


	2. One: Cold Night

          **T** he moon shines upon the calmness of the gloomy night as the cold air blows through the dark streets of Gangnam District. Some street lamps are fading out, workers haunting down for taxis, ahjummas wandering over the streets, and some shops are starting to shut down, for an exhausting day has been past. The night can be declared peaceful as it always to be over the long period of the time since it was occupied by many people since Seoul's population continuously increases, when from a distance, beside an old building a tall figure of a man appeared. After few moments of observing over the surroundings, he entered again inside the building. Kim Himchan was sitting at the corner, cleaning his gun when the guy arrived.

 

"Looks like the coast is clear." He said. He lighted a cigarette first before he approached the other two.

 

"Those seven are probably waiting for us now to go there. We should be really get going." Himchan said, still his attention at his gun.

 

"Cigarette?" Bang Yongguk, the guy who checked the coast, offered him. This time, Himchan turn his gaze to Yongguk before replying.

 

"No, thanks."

 

"Remember, always follow the signal. Don't fucked up, okay? We had a good shot last time. This one's easier for us so if one of you just messed up, I will literally blow of your heads up." It was Lee Gikwang who spoke up, the leader of their group. Yongguk's brows furrowed upon hearing his leader's speech.

 

"Aish. As if we ever messed up everytime we operate." He mumbled. His piercings shone a little when a small amount of light coming from the street light outside the building hit it.

 

"Oh yeah? Who broke the alarm inside the bank back in Gangseo District?" Himchan nagged, revealing his stern and deep voice. Gikwang brushed off his brunette locks upon the mocking of the two, showing off his annoyance.

 

"Will you two shut the fuck off? Are you trying to concentrate or what?!" The two stopped upon Gikwang's dirty talk. Yongguk just rolled his eyes and puffed his cigarette, while Himchan apologized.

 

          Before leaving the place, the trio grabbed their large backpacks, loaded their guns and wore of their bonnets until they are ready to go. There is no doubt, they are about to rob some place. Yongguk threw of his cigarette on the floor before following the other two who's already ahead of him outside the building. Back on the street, the sound of the busy city roamed over, despite it is night time. They chose to pass through narrow lanes, for they cannot be easily noticed there, ignoring the stenches and bad odor it releases. As they thundered off the roads, they finally managed to reach their destination: Gangnam District's largest bank. Instead of hijacking over the bank immediately, they entered another abandoned building just few meters away from the local bank. Three figures approached the trio before they removed their bonnets, carrying the same things the trio have with them, two men and a woman. One of them, Byun Baekhyun, has great looks; alabaster skin, average height, brunette locks and reddish lips. Eyeliner completes his looks add the lollipop he is munching while carrying a long rifle. The other men, Oh Sehun, is way too taller compared to Baekhyun. He always wear an emotionless expression while his blonde hair is way too noticeable even in dark places for he always uses hair shine spray. Lastly, the woman was Jessica Jung, the woman with strong personality.

 

"Why you guys took so long?" The yeoja with long brown hair, Jessica asked.

 

"Too many people around. Have you guys checked the coast around the bank?" - Gikwang.

 

"Yeah. I think so."

 

"What the fuck?! What do you mean by 'I think so?' You guys not sure?! I thought you will clear the coast before we will reach here?! Unbelievable!" Himchan said, almost mentally slapping his head off.

 

"Tsss. Such morons." Yongguk mumbled, but still, the guy's deep voice (deeper than Himchan) made his mumbling audible for Oh Sehun to hear. His expression didn't changed... as always. Jessica just grimaced before putting her left arm on the left side of her waist, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Oh yeah? How many are we? Three?! And besides, we didn't saw anyone except grampa guard sleeping outside the bank." Yongguk noticed something. They are suppose to be ten at this moment. Where are the other members?

 

"W-Wait. Where's Taeyeon and the others?" He suddenly asked. Gikwang was surprised, for he didn't even noticed that the other four is still missing.

 

"Huh. I'm sure that flirt is lost with her bodyguards." Jessica muttered. Himchan just stared in bewilderment, while Sehun and Baekhyun were still emotionless and munching a sweet treat, respectively.

 

"Really? You didn't realize earlier that they are not still here? What kind of leader are you?" Jessica divulged and nagged to their leader.

 

          Thankfully, the leader was not offended. Byun Baekyun just raised his left eyebrows, crossed-arms while Oh Sehun was still standing like a mannequin.

 

"Fuck it, Yongguk, where the heck are those bastards?!" Gikwang blurted out.

 

"Don't ask me, _hyung_. I even don't know." He answered with crossed-arms, stressing the hyung, for Gikwang is one day older than him.

 

"I thought Kyungsoo has a map? I'm sure they wouldn't be get lost." Himchan stated.

 

"They'd better be! For time is money! Such stupid slowpokes! They are so useless in times of this things!" Gikwang threw off his backpack in irritation, and started to walk around the room unconsciously while his hands gripping over his hair in frustration.

 

A moment of silence had passed before Gikwang started to blurt again.

 

"Those four! I will surely blow off their heads once they arrived!" Gikwang can't take of himself, he grabbed his gun and pointed over it to the roof. Thanks to Himchan's reflex, he immediately managed to stop Gikwang from shooting of the roof to avoid catching off attention to hundreds- or probably thousands of people outside. With just one click on 911, the police could be at their direction in few minutes.

 

"Hyung! Control yourself! You can't just shoot off your anger!" Himchan said, still gripping the leader's hand, attempting to steal the gun away from his erupting hands.

 

 

 

_th_ _ud! thud!_

 

 

 

          The gang was alarmed when few thuds were heard from the entrance of the abandoned building just below since they are on its second floor. They settled their guns, automatically aiming at the door. As the footsteps are more audible as they can be, their adrenaline rush are also rising up. The door suddenly opened and then-

 

"Hyung- Whoa!"  _viola_. Four figures appeared, hands in the mid-air for six guns were ready to tear them down. They are here, at last. Gikwang's shocked state turned into a exploding volcano as he saw the faces of people he was cursing off a while ago. Yongguk literally clapped his hands for he knows what could possibly Gikwang can do.

 

          In a flinch moment, Gikwang's eyes blazed like fire.

 

"You! ALL OF YOU! Where in Earth you fucking guys have been?!" Gikwang burst like an angry lion. He really can't control his temper, his eyes locked up with the boy with big eyes, plump lips and shivering body, he gripped the younger one's collar before pointing the gun at his temple. The others were shocked in horror excluding Jessica and Sehun who are still emotionless, while the poor boy is shivering really bad, crying in fear, his big eyes even widen. He even pressed the gun's mouth over the boy's temple even harder, making the boy whine and cry even harder.

 

"G-Gikwang! Stop it! You're hurting Kyungsoo!" Kim Taeyeon bravely said. She hoped she never spoke up, for Gikwang's death glare went to her. He even looked Taeyeon ferociously, before throwing off the poor boy's body at the floor. Taeyeon, together with Moon Jongup and Jeon Jungkook, rushed over the poor boy whining in pain at the floor.

 

"H-Hyung? You okay?" Jongup whispered. Do Kyungsoo just nodded and his lips formed a perfect heart-shaped as he tried to smile over his 'dongsaeng'.

 

"One more foolishness you guys will commit and I will literally annihilate the empty brains of yours!" Gikwang continued to shout. His furious eyes saw Jongup, and without hesitation, he pointed the gun to him. Jungkook and Taeyeon unconsciously recoiled and the poor boy froze his hands over the mid-air, frightened over their leader while his mouth was shivering in fear.

 

"Gikwang... Don't.." Taeyeon tried to, but Gikwang just ignored him, still his gun pointed over Jongup.

 

"And you! I thought you belong to the back-up team! Why are you with them? Huh?!"

 

"Hyung, you entered him at the team last week. Don't you remember?" The eyelinered-guy finally talked. He threw of the stick of his lollipop on the floor, for he was done munching it, before helping Kyungsoo to stand up who was still lying on the floor.

 

"T-Thank you h-hyung..." Kyungsoo whispered, only enough for Baekhyun to hear. He replied the boy with a sweet smile. Taeyeon walked over a little to Gikwang before inhaling deeply.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry guys if we were l-late. We were just a little bit lost that's why it happened. I-I... I lost the map when we saw some police who's patrolling around." She explained uncomfortably.

 

          Taeyeon surely lied, well not on the lost part, but she surely didn't lost the map. It was Kyungsoo who forgot to bring the map. She surely didn't want the boy to suffer from Gikwang's gun. Gikwang let go off a exhausted sigh while his arms are waving off in the mid-air. He jumbled his hair off before throwing a dagger-sharped eye contact to Taeyeon.

 

"YOU LOST THE MAP?! HOW FOOL! YOU-"

 

"Hyung, stop cursing around. We are just wasting our time with these useless beings." Sehun finally spoke up, wearing his infamous poker face. Silence covered them a bit before the leader finally shook off his head and spoke up.

 

"Let's go." He said before storming out the room. Himchan approached Kyungsoo and he hold his shoulder to comfort him. The younger one showed his appreciation by smiling, and Himchan jumbled Kyungsoo's hair. Yongguk went to the door and signaled the others to go. Outside the building where Gikwang was waiting, the gang wore their bonnets to hide their identities. Gikwang searched for possible people wandering around the bank, but he saw nothing. Satisfied on what he had seen, he first crossed-over the area of the street where the light coming from the street light never reaches before signaling the others to go at his location. They are now hiding in a huge wall few meters from the entrance of the bank where a lazy guard is snoring peacefully when Gikwang signals Jessica.

 

"You know what to do, Jung." Gikwang said.

 

"Huh. leave this to me. And oh, please don't call me Jung. I have a name of my own." Confidently, the yeoja approached the sleeping guard with good poise. She sat on the ajussi's lap, trying to seduce him off.

 

"Erhhhm... W-What.. What the?!" The guard was shocked when he saw a yeoja sitting at his own lap. Jessica immediately wrapped her arms around the guard's neck, and with a swift motion, a gun is successfully pointing at the nape of the poor guard.

 

"W-What are you doing here? T-The bank is c-closed! Go away! I-I will call the police if-" He was shut off when Jessica put her forefinger on the ajeossi's dry lips.

 

"Try to make a noise or else I will blow off your head into pieces." Again, In a swift motion, Jongup skillfully tied up the guard's arms and legs in few moments, add the handkerchief which he tied around the poor guard's mouth. The others approached them as they finished their job done well. Taeyeon snatched something inside her backpack, revealing a syringe and a some type of medicine. She poured over some amount of liquid and slowly, she pierced the poor guard's vein with the sleeping medicine, and after few moments, the ajussi was knocked out.

 

"So easy as always." Yongguk complimented.

 

"Let's enter now. Jongup, Sehun, Taeyeon, Himchan, you guys stay here outside. Once the grampa woke up, don't hesitate to kill him." Gikwang ordered.

 

"Sehun, break the lock over." Sehun's lock-picking never failed. For their group, it was his job to pick locks, and he was very professional on this job, also swooping and snatching things in a blink of an eye. Not a moment after, the lock was completely picked by using Taeyeon's hairpin. Take note, the lock of the Gangnam's largest bank was one of the toughest lock produced in Seoul, but for Oh Sehun, there's no lock ever made his job harder.

 

"We will now enter. Remember, if in case the police comes over, DON'T. EVER. PANIC. Guard the door okay? You guys understand?" The four nodded before the other six, including Gikwang, finally entered the bank.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          **T** he bank is very huge, indeed. High walls and Corinthian style from classical architecture welcomed them. Once they will successfully rob the bank, their boss will surely get proud to them.

 

"Jungkook. Hand me the alarm detector." Immediately, Jungkook searched over inside his backpack to find what his hyung needed. The alarm detector they are using is a spray actually. Once it is sprayed over the mid-air, it has the ability to reveal the invisible laser alarms roaming inside an area. Gikwang sprayed over the chemical, and thankfully, the chemical didn't smell terrible this time not like they used on another bank at Gangseo few weeks ago. It made Jessica sneeze through their robbery.

 

"Huh. Really? Is this Gangnam could do to their security? This baby will be going to be easy for us to get through over." Yongguk arrogantly said. Well, you cannot blame him, for these kind of securities is so easy for them professional thieves and criminals to pass over.

 

          In a thunderstruck motion, the gang managed to easily get over through the weak laser beams roaming over.

 

"See? I told you? Very easy. Admit it." Yongguk said to Jessica.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just rob this off and show this to boss and boom. He will surely reward us big." They approached the big vault (which is two to three times larger than a regular door) before Kyungsoo handed over to Gikwang the stethoscope he needed to unlock the vault. This is his job aside from being the team's leader, to hack the code of many vaults. Once they manage to predict the code, the only thing they can do is to snatch and run off. After a few moments, the large metal door opened, revealing large bundles of wons inside it. Yongguk's mouth literally dropped beneath his bonnet when he saw those large bundles, grabbing his backpack.

 

"Quick. Grab as many as you can." Jessica ordered. The gang didn't hesitate to greedily snatch large amounts of money. After their backpacks are full of bundles of money, they closed the vault into its original state. Yongguk was over excited to exit, not noticing the laser beam alarm, so he accidentally hit it with his foot, automatically ringing of the alarm.

 

 

 

_ring! ring! ring!_

 

 

 

          The gang was shocked in terror when the alarm came bombarding the whole building. Large ray of beams can rampaging over the whole building, alarming it in a full motion. Outside the bank, the four were alarmed by the sudden failure, so they immediately settled their guns, ready to hunt down some officers if they will manage to catch them up from their escape. Yongguk came first rushing outside the building, followed by Jessica, Gikwang, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and lastly, Jungkook.

 

"What. Just. Happened?!" Himchan asked sarcastically.

 

"Yongguk-hyung just activated the alarm." Baekhyun immediately answered while panting.

 

"Yeah. _Thanks_ to you, Bang. Now, we're in big trouble." Jessica said ironically.

 

"I will manslaughter Yongguk later for his foolishness.  Now quick! Run!" Gikwang ordered. The group ran over away from the bank, tension building-up from the younger members, Kyungsoo, Jongup and Jungkook forming heavily inside their chest. Their noonas and hyungs were get to used on these situations, especially escaping from police officers. As they hasten their feet across the lanes, they can still hear the alarm coming from the bank; add the siren of the police mobiles far away from their backs.

 

"They found us! Quick! To the Van!" At last, they reached their destination few meters away from the building where Gikwang, Yongguk and Himchan temporarily stayed a little while ago. Their van was there, still untouched from strangers.

 

"Hurry! And don't forget the backpacks!" They hastily entered the van, Himchan as the driver and beside him was the leader. The sound of the siren of the police mobiles was getting plangent, and Himchan turned the gearshift lever in panic, together with the gas pedal, rushing away from the building. The team's atmosphere turned to its normal form when the plangent sound of the siren becomes less audible until it vanished.

 

"Phew. That was close." Himchan said, still concentrated on his driving.

 

"Yeah. It was almost messed up because of Yongguk's greediness." Jessica muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, and yeah. Another job well done for them.


	3. Two (Part One): Rewards

                                                                     

          From the shadows lurking through the streets near the Han river, a familiar van hot from an operation was hastily speeding of against the blow of the wind. Although it contravenes the speed limit, it speeds off like a roller coaster on the road without limit. Out of nowhere, an ahjussi crossed the road, and the van almost crashed the poor man into pieces, up to the near post ahead. Luckily, he managed to escape from his sudden unmerciful death as Himchan swiftly stepped the break.

 

"Curse you, you pathetic old man!" Yongguk screamed from the window.

 

"Seriously, Himchan. Are you out of your freaking mind?! We've lost the police perfectly again for the nth time. There's no need rush." Jessica mocked. Jungkook just stared her quietly with a worried expression, while Himchan just groaned at the fact that they were almost interrupted on escaping just because of an old man.

 

"What's the matter with you, weakling?"

 

"I-It's nothing... n-noona." Jessica just scoffed upon hearing Jungkook, now chewing his lips while his head is turned down helplessly.

 

"Don't be such a baby, Jessica. Himchan like to go fast. Right, Himchan?" Yongguk said.

 

"Yeah. Whatever."

 

          After travelling for another more minutes, they finally reached their destination. Deep on the streets of Yongsan District, just north of Seocho across the Han river, is where their hideout lies. From the outside, the building is unlikely the infamous Death Crimson Syndicate's hideout, for it is located where the light never reaches metaphorically, away from the neighborhood. Many people mistakenly took the building as a normal business building, not knowing that various of illegal transactions are happening inside there. From the gate of the building, Choi Sungmin's sharp eyes saw the approaching van so he signaled Woo Jiho to help him to open the gates.

 

"Welcome back, hyung." Sungmin greeted. Himchan just ignored him and continued to walk, while Jungkook and Jongup greeted him a warm smile.

 

"We did great, hyung." Jungkook whispered. Sungmin just plastered a fake smile on his face.

 

"As always, you guys never failed. And now what? The credits will go again to you all, leaving us to look useless." He mumbled before entering the building.

 

"I heard what you've said, Choi." Jiho whispered to him. He just glared at the older, before following the others.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Another great night, guys." Taeyeon announced, removing her bonnet that ruined her hairstyle she fixed for almost an hour. The group that just arrived was greeted with their other comrades, Kyungsoo went straight to his tidy up his things, while Sehun just sat down emotionless beside Jiho.

 

"I-I'm going now, guys..." Kyungsoo said sheepishly, almost inaudible.

 

"Yeah. Whatever, dumb dork. Just go away. We don't need you anymore this night." Jessica scoffed, receiving a glare from Himchan.

 

"Okay, Soo. Goodbye. Do you want me to accompany you to your home? I'm just going to fix my things too. Wait me up." Baekhyun offered, snatching his bag.

 

"N-No, no. It's okay hyung. You don't have to do that. I can go home with myself." - Kyungsoo. His hyung just smiled, "Are you sure?" The latter said. Kyungsoo shook his head as a disapproval.

 

"It's really okay, hyung. I just really need to go home." Kyungsoo assured, still receiving glares from Jessica and emotionless expressions from Sehun.

 

"If that's-"

 

"Let the kid go. There are other things that we need to prioritize. Yongguk, report to the big boss." Gikwang ordered. Yongguk was about to complain when Gikwang quickly halted him, "No buts. Quick." The latter had no other choice but to reluctantly follow his leader and to curse between his breaths, so he grumpily went to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          After a ride in the elevator, at last he arrived at the top floor of the building. He marched through the dark halls, still mentally cursing about Gikwang's roughness. He grabbed another cigarette and his lighter inside the pocket of his jacket to calm his nerves. When he arrived at the door where the office of their big boss is, Park Sejun occluded him.

 

"What do you need?" The guy arrogantly asked. Yongguk removed his cigarette from his mouth, puffing a small amount of irritating smoke at Sejun's face. The latter just grimaced, waiting for the punk to answer.

 

"Get out of my way." He snarled, "I need to report to boss. We did a great job, so back-off." He continued, gnashing his teeth. Sejun just rolled his eyes, only to say, "Whatever."

 

          Yongguk threw a last glare at the latter before Sejun entered the room. After a while, Sejun came out, "He's waiting for you." He stated. Yongguk didn't bother to reply anymore, continuously entering the huge room. The brilliance of the night sky of Seoul welcomed him with the help of the huge glass walls all around the room, contrast to the dark ambiance inside the smokey and gloomy room. He quietly shambled to the desk of his boss, whose back are facing him.

 

 "We had caught a big fish here, boss. Actually, not only a big fish, but big fishes. lots of fishes." Yongguk said, placing the bags of money they'd stolen back at Gangnam. The big boss just remained silent along with the darkness around the room. Yongguk patiently waited to turn around the swivel chair at his front, but instead, their boss answered first.

 

"Have you alerted the authorities?" He asked with a deep voice. Yongguk remained silent for a second, "Well... Yes boss. But we managed to escape. As usual... For the umpteenth time." He hesitatingly said. His boss remained silent.

 

"Nevertheless, you made a good job again, my boy."

 

"T-Thank you boss... But you should be praising Gikwang boss... Not me." He said, but inside, he just regretted what he just said upon releasing his words. Finally, the swivel chair spun to face him.

 

"Where's Gikwang?" His boss said. Yongguk grimaced when he heard his leader's name, but he tried his best just to answer the question. "He's with the others, boss."

 

"Tell him to go up." He commanded. The latter bowed, "Of course, boss." He was about to leave when his boss called him. "Wait." He said. His heels automatically turned, almost performing a somersault.

 

"Also Jessica. Tell them to go up." His boss added. Yongguk quickly agreed, after leaving the room.

 

          While walking towards the elevator, he couldn't stop to curse. Sejun tried to intrigue him with so many questions when he came out of the room, but he just passed and shoved the latter because of his annoyance.

 

          Well at least, the boss said he did a great job. But that was not enough for him. "Good job... Good job yourself." He snarled. For his six years of loyalty to his boss, his thirst on appreciation by his boss was never been quenched fairly, making him to feel more dejected. He couldn't admit to himself that he was saddened, because he doesn't want to appear weak to others. He was angry at Gikwang, for the boss only appreciates his leadership, not minding the others, particularly including himself. He violently slammed his hands on the buttons inside the elevator because of his frustrations are not helping at all. He want to kick the descending metal in front of him, or to put a hand grenade to disintegrate it to remove all of his wrath, but he couldn't. For all the years of frustrations on his life, it just continues to destroy him. He was so tired of sequestering all of his feelings that could go forever.

 

"The boss wants to talk with you Gikwang. Also to you Jessica." He said smugly as he arrived on the lounge area, just grabbing his empty bag and then exiting the room with a violent thud of the door.

 

"What's the problem with that punk?" Gikwang just sneered.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"T-Thank you hyung." Jongup said sheepishly. Himchan just smiled as he willingly helped the younger to fix his things. Not after Yongguk's 'dramatic' departure, they said goodbye to the others and the two of them continued to wander until they arrived at the main door of the building. They bid goodbye to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who are also going home. Suppose to be, Jongup will go home by himself like his daily routine after having an operation but the older insisted to send him home just like what Baekhyun will do to Kyungsoo. When the latter asked the older why he wants to accompany him for the rest of the night, Himchan just shrugged off and said, "It's just early for me to go home."

 

"But h-hyung, you don't have to do this." He continued, obviously blushing. He was thankful enough that the pavement that they are walking with has no lights, not enough for Himchan to see his reddening face.

 

"Jongup-ah. Look at the road, it's too dark from here. It's too dangerous for a cuttie like you to wander by yourself." The latter said. ' _C-Cuttie? Did he just said I-I'm a cuttie?!'_ He thought. The boy's face just turned completely tomato.

 

"Yah? Why did you stop?" Himchan asked. Jongup's fantasies were cut off, where he realized that he really stopped walking. He immediately jolted away from his awkward position to catch up with Himchan who is currently starring at him perpexedly.

 

"N-Nothing hyung." The younger said. Himchan patted his head, before tugging him away to continue their walk. "Let's just continue."

 

          Himchan is obviously a soothing and caring person to be with. Although he has a stern attitude just like Yongguk and Gikwang, he is very caring towards to others especially to those who are younger than him like Jongup, Jungkook and Kyungsoo. That's definitely the latter had noticed to his hyung when he was still learning to distinguish his members since he joined the Syndicate. Also, it was the reason why he got feelings for the latter, only perfectly concealed, afraid to ruin his current growing friendship with his beloved hyung.

 

"Ouch." Jongup winced when he almost stumbled because of the unseen bump on the pavement. Himchan chuckled, turning the younger's face to turn red again because of embarrassment.

 

"You're too delicate for a bomb expert." Himchan teased.

 

"Y-Yah... I'm not delicate... I'm hard as Yongguk-hyung!" He whined.

 

"Oh yeah?" Himchan guffawed, "Let's see about that." The latter surprisingly twisted Jongup's both arms to his back, creating the younger to mewl. "O-Ouch hyung! S-Stop it!" The older just gawked first before releasing the younger while laughing really hard.

 

"Y-You're insane, hyung..." He pouted. "Aigoo... You're so cute..." By this time, Himchan squeezed the younger's plump cheeks, causing the younger to wail. Jongup's awkwardness and the continuously reddening of his face made him to panic. It was too much. He can't hold up any of his hyung's naughtiness, afraid that he might do a thing that he would regret in his whole life.

 

"A-Ah hyung... Stop it!" Out of his intentions, Jongup shoved Himchan forcefully before running away, leaving the older dumbstruck in disbelief.

 

 

 

 

 

"W-What just happened?" Just as the weather will unlikely to do, the rain suddenly falls, on the middle of the night, on the middle of a summer night.


	4. Two (Part Two): Plain Talks

                            

          Some nights were never been exciting for Sejun to work including this night. One Thursday night, Jimin and Taemin made fun off him by mixing some drugs to his coffee. He got his butt almost kicked out because he acted really weird after that incident. There was also a time when Baekhyun replaced his pen with an eyeliner, so when their boss asked for a pen to sign his newly-printed documents that Sejun had had sent to him, Sejun instead handed him over an eyeliner for him to use. He literally won't go to his boss' room after that humilliating act. He was busy fake-scrutinizing some files while checking his phone boringly when he heard loud thuds of heels and shoes coming abruptly to his direction. Without any surprising thoughts, it was Jessica and Gikwang who were now half-way to his direction, wearing stern looks. He dumped all of the files he was checking on his messy work place before blocking the two's path.

 

"What's your business here?" He scoffed after retrieving his phone back to his pocket.

 

"Back off, Kim. The big boss wants us." Jessica said threateningly, sending Sejun's brows to rise arrogantly.

 

"Oh yeah? He didn't tell-" He didn't manage to finish his statement when Gikwang grabbed him by his collar before pinning him on the wall where he felt the pain behind his back precipitously. He tried to eliminate the strong hands that were hurting him like hell but Gikwang just tightened his grip, almost their faces were about to smash.

 

"Shup up, dimwit. Didn't Yongguk told you?! So back off. Before I blow up your useless head." Gikwang roared literally on his face, making him to grimace over the opposite direction.

 

"Don't act like a perfect secretary there. As if the boss will ever promote you. You're just a useless punk here who knows nothing but to look presentable even though not." Jessica added. Sejun just stared at her disbelievingly before Gikwang finally released him with a loud thud that made him to bang through the wall roughly. He groaned painfully before the other two finally entered the room, leaving him in an awkward state of position. With difficulty, he helped himself to stand up before returning to his workplace, cussing some nasty words. Jessica's words kept on reverberating in his mind.

 

 _"It's true. He won't give a promotion."_ He thought to himself before exhaling a large amount of hatred through his lungs before finally grabbing all of the papers he was playing not long ago, but this time, he will finish it for real.

 

"She just simply don't need to be that harsh." He complained loudly, before sipping another hot coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          Himchan was still staring at nowhere, ignoring the rain that was currently drenching him. _"What the hell just happened?" "Did I just said something wrong?"_ Those words lingered through his mind, but he can't just understand why did Jongup ruptured away unknowingly. Sometimes, he can't just understand the young lad just like what was happening right now where he was standing. Rain was pouring indignantly and his lost thoughts were not helping at all. His heels awkwardly wandered nowhere while hugging himself until he pictured where his feet were heading to: the boy's place. He lifted up his hood to cover his now-disastered hair, thanks to the rain at the middle of the summer night before continuing to pace under the rainy weather.

 

"As If I had said or acted something that I might offend him." He muttered, mentally cursing for the pesky rain was still wetting him non-stop. "I should have brought an umbrella."

 

          After the short journey, he finally managed to reach the familiar slums where the lonely lad was resided. He made a few turns and goes, until he stopped at a cheap 10-storey apartelle. He entered to it and was quickly greeted by the landlord who was just currently checking the ground floor.

 

"Himchan-ah. What are you doing here in a rainy night?! Are you looking for Jongup?!" The middle-aged lady asked. He flustered a smile before answering the lady politely, "Good evening, ahjumma. Yes, I am looking for Jonguppie- I mean Jongup... Is he there? Recently, I am wandering with him before the rain just started when it happened that he just ran away, leaving me perplexed." He explained.

 

"Is that so? Well I saw him lately, completely soaked-up, before hastily rushing to go to his room. I tried to call him but he just ignored me." The lady answered.

 

"Oh... Thank you ahjumma. I'll just go to his unit. Thank you for the information again." He grinned before bowing and saying goodbye to the older. He went to the worn-out but still operating elevator before pressing the button that will deliver him to the 5th floor, where the boy's unit was located. After a while, the metal door went opened and he got off there, finally rushing his heels to the boy's residence. He stopped on the door and finally knocked. The door creaked a little, revealing a troubled but still wet face of Jongup, but when he saw his hyung's figure standing at his doorway, he automatically slammed the door.

 

"J-Jongup-ah? Please let me in. I need to talk to you!" He pleaded. Unfortunately, he got no response, so he tried again to knock. Jongup wasn't really opening the door for him, so he tried to beseech for more without halting his knocks, "Jongup-ah. I didn't know what I do something wrong to you, but forgive me if I had. Please, I'm begging you. Open the door for me." He rested for a while by leaning on the wall beside the door before he heard another creak.

 

          The door finally unbolted from its loving threshold.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          The familiar smoke and landscape of the raining night-time Seoul greeted the two after they entered the dark room. There in his swivel chair, the big boss awaited for their arrival.

 

"You all did good enough to impress me again, my children." He greeted.

 

          The two of them remained silent, before their boss spoke up again.

 

"However, you did another little flaw. You all almost got caught, but nevertheless, you made another excellent job." Their boss continued.

 

"Thank you, boss. We made sure that no one has ever followed us. Right, Jung?" Gikwang said, restraining himself to tell about Yongguk's recklessness.

 

"Y-Yes, sir. We polished the scene thoroughly." She shuffled uncomfortably, but she managed to agree.

 

"I have another call for you guys." He started. He threw a brown envelope on his table, before puffing another cigarette.

 

"Take what's inside." The boss said.

 

          Gikwang took the envelope and opened it, revealing a couple of files and some pictures in it. One picture showed an image of a young man, probably in his early twenties. He has sharp features; sharp lips, sharp and deep eyes and strong and handsome face. Another picture was revealing he was wearing a some kind of uniform- probably a kitchen worker or something, and the picture was obviously captured unknowingly. He was standing in some kind of counter while facing another person, but the person's face he was interacting with wasn't visible since he's facing him in front until they saw the last photo, revealing the outside layout of the shop.

                                                      

 **Huang Zitao**  
Age: 21 years old  
Address: Unknown  
Occupation: Coffee Shop Employee

                                                

 **The Coffee Academics**  
58-C Dangsanro Road, Mullae-dong, Yeongdeungpo District, Seoul  
Contact Number: 782-12-45

 

"A coffee shop." Gikwang murmured before turning his gaze to the boss.

 

"You mean another task for us?" He asked.

 

"Isn't that obvious?" Jessica riled.

 

"Huang Zitao. 22 years old. I want him dead. Please take care of him if you don't mind." The boss said. The duo remained silent before Jessica managed to collect her thoughts.

 

"Why would you like to dispatch a coffee shop worker, sir?" She asked nervously.

 

          The boss put his cigarette on the ashtray before lighting up another stick of nicotine. "It's very simple," He stated. "He annoys me. He's not even supposed to be here."

 

"What do you mean, boss?" Gikwang questioned.

 

"He isn't even a Korean. However, that's not the main concern. That guy is messing up with our operations. He almost took Yixing away."

 

"T-Took Yixing away? What do you mean, boss?" Gikwang continued to threw questions. Jessica tried to remember about some information about this Yixing guy. Who was he?

 

"Yixing? He's the Chinese guy we have for deliveries right? I don't want to sound offensive but, he knows nothing about his job, right? I mean, he delivers uppers without his common knowledge. All he knows is he is delivering some products for export."

 

"That guy never had the chance to see what's inside his deliveries are." Gikwang added.

 

"Precisely. He's innocent about the transactions we're having. Last week, that Huang Zitao caught Himchan using uppers at Mapo district. In that moment, Yixing was also delivering some bernice and shards. Actually, I really don't know what exactly happened, but it appeared that that Zitao discovered that Yixing's van contained various of drugs." The boss explained.

 

"But how did you know he's the one responsible for this matter?" Jessica asked. Thunder roared outside the building, but the conversation between them wasn't affected.

 

"That day, Sungmin tagged along with our dear Yixing. He witnessed all of the details, so I also send him to find whoever the guy that was messing around with our transactions. It turned out that that guy, Huang Zitao, was the responsible for this."

 

"And he is a coffee shop employee. Not a typical messer." Gikwang wondered. He took another look on the pictures before speaking up, "So he works at  _The Coffee Academics,_  at Yeongdeungpo district. All we have to do is to kill him, right?"

 

"Not quite. Make sure to interrogate him before torturing and annihilating him eventually."

 

"So we need to ask a couple of questions like if he had reported this matter to the authorities or something?' Jessica asked.

 

"Exactly. Before demanding on him, send Sungmin here. I need to gather more information about this matter. Seriously, I don't want anyone who's interfering our work."

 

"Are we going to do this ourselves?" Gikwang asked.

 

"I don't care if how many are you doing this task. All I want is to get rid of that guy."

 

"I understand. On it, boss."

 

"Before leaving, I need something else."

 

"Spill it, sir."

 

"Deposit the wons to my account."

 

"Okay, boss." Gikwang said before the two of them exited the huge room.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"You know, that won't work out." Himchan pouted. Since he joined the younger, he had fail upon cheering up the boy. But, dang... Jongup was challenging his patience. Finally, he decided to sit beside the crestfallen boy who's having a staring contest at his hot chocolate Himchan had prepared for him. Outside, the rain was still pouring non-stop, contrasting to the zipped lips of Jongup.

 

"You're really ain't going to talk to me, ah?" Himchan asked sulkily. The latter didn't even nudge a little. He was tired of it. If Jongup will continue to throw him another cold treatment, he was not going to tolerate in again.

 

Finally, he managed to get the courage to put his left hand to the younger's thigh. The younger looked surprised, but he still didn't look to him and Himchan didn't remove his grip to the latter.

 

"Tell me. What's wrong?" Himchan cooed.

 

"Did I say something offensive? Did I cross the boundary between us? I-I mean, I was just acting friendly to you earlier, wandering with you, but at a sudden moment, boom- you went away like an afraid puppy. Now tell me, what's wrong?" He continued to lull the younger, but the heck- his words weren't even going effective. HImchan rested his back at the couch before staring blankly at the window.

 

"You're one of the closest friends I have at work. Honestly, I am comfortable when I'm with you. You're almost my younger brother even though I don't have. So, what's the problem...  _dongsaeng_?" He soothed more.

 

Finally, Jongup managed to look at his direction. Their eyes met, and Jongup started to cry.

 

"I-I'm s-so... s-sooorry... H-Hyung I... I... I'm sorry hyung..." The younger sobbed. He almost spilled the hot liquid on his own pants- thanks to Himchan's fast reflexes. He hugged the younger thightly as Jongup sobbed on his shoulders.

 

"Shhh... It's alright, Uppie... I know you didn't mean it..." Himchan managed to say, but in his mind, he was still bewildered than earlier.

 

"I-I s-shouldn't h-have do t-that... H-Hyung.... J-Jong.. J-Jongup is bad... Very bad... I'm really s-sorry hyung..." He continued to snuffle. Himchan tried his best to comfort the latter by rubbing circles at Jongup's back, but the younger kept on wailing.

 

"Shhh... 괜찮아요, 업이아... (It's okay, Uppie-ah...) J-Just rest, okay? I'm here for you?" He cooed once more. The younger cried for another more minutes before he noticed that Jongup's weeps disappeared. He took a look on his face and he saw he managed to sleep on his chest.

 

He carried the younger to his bed before putting his blanket on and granting a kiss on the younger's forehead. He fixed the younger's locks while admiring his features.  _"He's almost angelic."_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder what's up to him. Why he's acting so strange?'_ Finally, he managed to go to the door.

 

"Good night, Uppie." He whispered before going out the unit.


	5. Three: Office Desks

**_NEWS HEADLINE: Gangnam's Largest Bank, ROBBED!_ **

 

"Not again." Yang Yoseob literally threw the newspaper inside the garbage bin beside him and ruffled his hair in frustration upon reading what is the headline for today before resting his head on his desk. He is so sick and tired of this, reading the newpaper headline everyday, knowing hundreds of crimes that destroy Seoul everyday. Still, nothing good happens.

 

"Hyung! Bad news! Another Robbery has been reported!" Yoseob groan in irritation when Choi Junhong came running inside the office halls, bringing the identical newspaper Yoseob was reading before.

 

"Hyung! Look at the newpaper! It says it happened on Gangnam- Hyung, are you okay?!" Junhong stopped talking when he saw his hyung, head resting at his desk. He shook off Yoseob's body until Yoseob shove him off away in vexation.

 

          Yoseob is very fond of this situation, he will come early to his work, he will read the newspaper first, or he will watch the news for crime updates, Junhong will annoy him, and he will go home with eyebrows furrowed. Oh, and yes. He works on an agency. The agency's name is Seocho District Crime-Fighting Agency (SDCFA), and but its name, it isn't just an ordinary agency, but a secret crime-fighting agency.

 

"Aish, Junhong. Can't you see I'm resting? And I already saw the news about that. Can't you just calm your head off?!" Yoseob snarled. The boy just ruffled his hair, embbarrased, while pouting.

 

 _'Seriously, this boy is getting of my nerves.'_ Yoseob said to himself.

 

 

"Whoa. Chilax hyung! Why your head is scorching again?" The younger one asked. Yoseob just scratched his head, obviously showing off his annoyance to the one who's carefree. He sighed heavily, before looking again with dagger eyes to the naughty boy.

 

"Junhong. Can you do me a favor?" Junhong's face lighted upon hearing his hyung's request.

 

"Really hyung?! You're asking a favor for me?!!!" He asked, not sensing the annoyance of Yoseob.

 

 _"Oh... My.. I-I can't believe this! A sunbae is asking me for a favor!"_ Still in state of euphoria, Junhong whispered to himself.

 

 _"He's sooo happy everyday, drives me crazy.'_ Yoseob mentally thought again.

 

"What is it hyung? Are you finally including me to the team?!!!" Junhong asked, excited.

 

          "NO. I want you to stop blistering me around and go to the training grounds now or else I will tell to the boss to fire you up!" Yoseob threatened to the boy. Junhong's eyes went wide and rushed off outside the office halls. Yoseob let out a loud groan before resting his head again against his desk.

 

"Having a bad day?" A woman's voice appeared, and Yoseob didn't need to check who's talking to him for the voice is too familiar for him.

 

"Yeah. Jiyeon. What do you have now?" He asked, still resting his head.

 

"I got your favorite. Still black." Yoseob finally raised his head to see Park Jiyeon, who's smiling in front of him while holding a cup of black coffee he liked.

 

"Looks like you are troubled today, oppa. What's the problem? I saw Junhong rushing off outside. When I asked what the fudge is his problem since it is very early, he said that you will fire him if he won't stop form pestering you. Is that true?" The younger asked while setting up Yoseob's coffee on his own desk. Yoseob just chuckled upon hearing Jiyeon's words.

 

"Fire him? I didn't say I will fire him. I said, I will ask boss to fire him if he will not stop bothering me. Am I Mr. Lee to fire him?" He explained. This time, Jiyeon giggled.

 

"You're so grumpy, oppa. I'm sure he's on the training grounds now with Jiseok-oppa... well, probably."

 

"Yeah. I also asked him to go to his training. Where are Daehyun and Krystal?" Yoseob asked while sipping his drink.

 

          Jiyeon's stopped for a moment, trying to remember where are those two. When she remembered, "Oh. Krystal texted me a while ago when I reached here. She said they will be arriving late together with her oppa. You know, Yoseob-oppa, traffic. These days, Seoul is getting crowded." She explained.

 

"Is that so. Well, they gotta need to reach here before Mr. Yifan-grouchy arrived. He will probably nag those two for being late."

 

"By the way, oppa. Did you read the newspaper today? How terrible. Gangnam's bank has been robbed!" Jiyeon asked, changing the topic.

 

"Oh yeah. For sure it will result for another major mayhem. By the way, what's so new about it? Seoul these days, the number of criminals is getting multitudinous like fungus popping out when thunderstorm occurs. " He answered, now turning his computer on.

 

'Who do you think are behind this, oppa?" Yoseob thought for a possible answer before answering Jiyeon.

 

"I don't think so. But I think...-"

 

"Do you.... think.... it's them again?"

 

          A moment of silence enveloped the two after Jiyeon asked.

 

"Those hoodlorns. All they can do is to cause problem and commotion to the country!"

 

"Oh what else can we do, oppa? They are criminals. All they do is to cause trouble, robbing other people's property, killing innocent people, causing fraud and so on."

 

"That's the point! Hard work costs sweat and blood, but what does they do?! Steal, steal, steal! They're horrendous!" Yoseob blurted.

 

"I know, oppa. That's why we need to apprehend them as quick as possible." Yoseob just sighed heavily upon hearing the assistant's words.

 

"They're like the bigfoot. They hide skillfully, yet attack notoriously. Such intelligent culprits."

 

"Criminals are fearless. Sometimes I wonder, do they still have conscience? Oppa.. I really think there is only one syndicate who is responsible for this incident."

 

The two looked each other in synchronized motion.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Death Crimson Syndicate."_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Come on, Junhong. You've already missed the target for a countless times already. You're wasting our ammo and time here!" Woo Jiseok said in exasperation. Junhong just smiled sheepishly, sending an apologetic grin to the older.

 

          Since Junhong started training this day, he hasn't made a good shot already. When he saw Jiseok warming-up inside the training grounds alone earlier, he didn't hesitate to ask him to start his training for the day, especially the fact that he is very afraid of Yoseob. Jiseok snatched the gun from the boy's hands and sighed heavily. He knows that the boy is too young for these things, but the boy is hard-headed, harder than the hardest, and still, want to be part of their team. Junhong is a trainee for almost two years in SDCFA. He entered the agency for two reasons; one is the fact that he want to help his family, and the other one is being a crime-fighter is his dream. Entering the agency at 17 was not that easy, for that time, he is under-aged or too young to be considered as a trainee on a serious job, for fighting crime, to fight for justice, and to restore the peace to their society. He was rejected multiple times, yet it didn't serve as hindrance for achieving his dream. After the boss of their agency saw the determination and will behind the boy's pleading eyes, he finally accepted Junhong as a trainee for fighting crime even though he is under-aged that time and has no experience yet in military services, or even in this kind of serious things. He first started to be trained in martial arts and other defensive attacks. He was trained by Jiseok to be quick, and his endurance improved. His schedule is tough. After school, he will go to the agency straight for his training, not wasting any single jiff of it. Today, it is Saturday, so he decided to go to the agency earlier. His parents surely didn't support him at first, because it is very dangerous for him to sacrifice himself just to sustain his family, but he managed to get his parent's support upon his dream. That was though for him, but he managed to do it so. After a year, where he is now allowed to handle a gun since he was 18, he started to train for using firearms. Although he is a quick-learner in every tests that Jiseok gave on him, learning to use firearms is not his passion.

 

"Mianhae, hyung. You really know that-"

 

"You're not matched up with firearms. Oh Zelo, please stop using that as your excuse. I'm getting to used of that. Try something new, okay?" His trainer sarcastically said.

 

"I'll try my best, hyung. And no matter what, I will never give up." Junhong replied, making his trainer to smile unconsciously.

 

          Jiseok ruffled Junhong's hair upon hearing his words. "That's my boy. Now, let's go back to work."

 

"Aye, aye, sunbae!" Junhong saluted.

 

"Looks like everything is going well here, huh." They looked behind them from where the voice is coming from. From a distance, they saw Yoseob and Jiyeon who's approaching them. Junhong's face automatically turned red upon seeing Jiyeon, whose carrying many folders.

 

"Oh! Hello hyung, h-hello Ji... Ji-Jiyeon-noona! W-What brings you two here?" The younger asked, stammering.

 

"We would like to just check on you guys if you two are doing well." Jiyeon answered. The boy's face turned redder, turning like a ripe tomato.

 

"Are you okay, Zelo?" Jiyeon asked.

 

"I-I'm fine noona! I'm perfectly okay!" Junhong answered, although he can't turn his gaze to Jiyeon perfectly, he tried to act normally in front of his crush.

 

"Jiseok. Did you see the news today?" Yoseob asked. Jiseok's face became serious upon hearing his hyung's words.

 

"Yeah. That was happened last night, right? I'm sure those hooligans are celebrating now." Jiseok said.

 

"Do you think it was them, too?" Jiyeon questioned to her oppa, desperate for an answer.

 

"The who? Death Crimson? Well, it is possible."

 

"Death Crimson Syndicate? Are they the once who's alleged upon the robbery in Gangseo?" Junhong stated.

 

"Yes, Zelo. And believe it or not, they are the worst and the most notorious syndicate who's roaming around over not only in Seoul, but all around the country." Yoseob said.

 

"Those criminals are active for a long time, Zelo. Imagine the total amount of money, properties and lives they've damaged so far. Unbelievable, right?" Jiyeon continued.

 

"And you know what the worst part is? No one has ever apprehended and ambushed their headquarters, for it is concealed perfectly somewhere." Jiseok said. Zelo's eye traveled on the gun he is gripping and he aimed it at the dummy target few meters away from them. He pulled the trigger, and in a quick motion, he hit the dummy's head perfectly. He too, couldn't believe on what he had done.

 

"Whoa, Junhong. At last, you've done it!" His trainer applauded endlessly in rhapsody upon seeing what his student have done.

 

"Wait a second. Hey Jiseok. Are you teaching the boy to kill a person?! Why are you teaching him to aim at the head?!" Yoseob exclaimed.

 

"Oppa! You're supposed to train him to use the gun _correctly_ , not to blow someone's head off!" Jiyeon scolded. Zelo just starred his three sunbaes in bewilderment while Jiseok just scratched his nape in embbarassment.

 

"I'm sorry guys. You know, in case of emergency. You know criminals these times. They are more brutal than ever." Jiseok defended.

 

"More brutal or what, we apprehend criminals, not killing them! Remember, Jiseok, they are still humans." Jiseok just laughed nervously upon hearing his hyung's ceremony.

 

"Sorry guys. I'll try to plant it on my mind, hyung."

 

"You should. Now, teach Junhong to shoot anywhere but not the head of the target nor the heart. After he learned something from the basic shooting, train him harder in defense to tighten his skills. Understand?"

 

"Understand."

 

"Good. Jiyeon and I are now going upstairs to the computer room to get more information upon the latest news in Gangnam. Please excuse us."

 

          And with that, Jiseok and Junhong continued their training after the two had left.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Is someone operating the computer lab now?" Yoseob asked Jiyeon as they wander the halls going to the computer laboratory.

 

"I think so, oppa. By this time, I'm sure Jin-oppa or Junmyeon-oppa is now there." Jiyeon said, checking her tablet she used everyday for settling her works.

 

"Good. We need to get the whole details regarding this incident. I'm sure boss is not happy about this." Yoseob said as they entered the elevator.

 

"Anyone who would be informed about this would surely be unhappy, oppa."

 

"I know."

 

"WAIT!" The two was surprised when someone's hand stopped the elevator from closing. When the elevator opened up again, it revealed the Jung siblings, Daehyun and Krystal.

 

"At last, they're here. Managed to get through the traffic, eh?"

 

"Good morning, hyung, noona. Yes, hyung *pants*. Really exhausting." Daehyun said, still catching his breath after they entered the elevator.

 

"By the way, noona. Is Youngjae already here?" Daehyun added.

 

"I don't know, Dae. Why are you seeking for him?" Jiyeon asked innocently.

 

"Oh, unnie. You don't know?" Krystal said playfully while wiggling her eyebrows. Daehyun just glared at her, but she just giggled leaving Jiyeon bemused.

 

"I-It's nothing, noona. By the way, where are you guys heading?" Daehyun asked, avoiding the topic.

 

"We're going to the computer lab to check some updates about the incident in Gangnam. You guys probably already know about that, right?"

 

"Oh, yeah, unnie. There's no doubt that the Death Crimson is behind this again."

 

"How would you know?"

 

"They are the most active syndicate around here in Seoul. And what's the ironic part? They are rare as bioluminescence to show up."

 

"Krystal's right, noona. I'm sure the local police and some other agencies are still seeking evidences for the possible location of their hideout."

 

"Yeah, talk about their hideout that is intractable as the lost city of Atlantis." Yoseob muttered.

 

          The four of them strolled to the computer lab after they reached their destined floor. The laboratory was on the fourth floor of the building, and all kinds of tracking devices and computers are settled down there. When they entered the room, thankfully it is still neat as always, the cold air coming from the air conditioner welcomed them and they saw Seokjin, whose munching a sandwich while scanning his computer.

 

"How do you do, Jin?" The computer forensic specialist flinched upon hearing someone, and turned his computer chair around to find out who's talking to him, still his sandwich inserted to his mouth.

 

          He saw the four who's staring at him with a blank expression.

 

"H-Hey guys! I didn't know you all are here! W-What can I do to you...?" Kim Seokjin asked hesitantly.

 

"Nothing much, Jin. Have you already knew about the news?" Yoseob continued.

 

"News about, what, hyung?"

 

"The news about the Gangnam robbery case, Jin."

 

"Oh! Yes, hyung. Actually, I am about to search some information regarding to that case when you guys showed up."

 

"Is that so? We actually went here to catch some information to you. We are thinking the same thing, Seokjin."

 

"Wow, hyung. Guess you're really interested about this case."

 

"Why wouldn't I? This is the nth time for this week. Take note, for _only_ this week."

 

"Hehehe... I thought so, hyung." Jin quoted while scratching his head in embarrassment.

 

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Daehyun said in excitement.

 

          And with that, the four of them formed a circle around Jin to start their business.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"According to the newspaper I've read earlier, the robbery occurred around 9 in the evening yesterday." Jin started.

 

"Yeah. It also stated that the guard who's patrolling the bank was injected by some kind of sleeping-induced drug called Diazepamxantol. The drug is used to cure muscle spasms, but the officers believed that the unidentified suspects mixed the fluid with some other strong chemical that's why the guard was knocked out in just few seconds. Very clever, right?" Daehyun continued.

 

"How much did those hooligans took over?" Yoseob asked, his arms crossed over at his chest.

 

"About 18 million wons, hyung." Jin said. Yoseob's eyes dilated upon hearing what the Computer Forensic Investigator had said.

 

"Seriously?!" Yoseob exclaimed. 18 million wons? That's a whole lot of money.

 

"Unfortunately hyung, yes."

 

"U-Unbelievable! E-Eighteen million wons?! This is pure insanity!"

 

"I know, hyung! For sure if someone will manage to apprehend those criminals, the government will reward that agency big." Daehyun exclaimed. Four pairs of eyes just glared him, obviously condemning his idea.

 

"Remember, we're not after the reward. We apprehend the bad guys. That's what we do." The five of them turned around their backs as they heard a familiar stern voice. It was Wu Yifan, the leader of the investigation team.

 

"Oh no. Mr. Grumpiness is here." Daehyun whispered to his dongsaeng. Krystal just giggled, her oppa's childish attitude is such a hit for her, but she find it cute, though.

 

"I know, oppa. I know."

 

"What's happening here?" The blond leader asked.

 

"We're gathering information regarding the Gangnam robbery case which just happened yesterday evening." Yoseob answered formally.

 

"Is that so? Have you guys found already an update?"

 

"Nothing much. We're just getting started here."

 

"Okay. I see I'm a little bit late here. I apologize."

 

"No, it's okay Yifan. At least you came over before boss would show up."

 

          The team is aware of what would possibly happen. They are not the only ones who are after the suspects, but there are many other agencies that are after them. The team settled down inside the computer lab, zealously searching for some other information regarding to the case.

 

"Hyung?" Daehyun called Yoseob out of the blue.

 

"Yes, Dae?" The younger one just played his fingers, hesitant to ask.

 

"What if..."

 

"What if what?" Yoseob interrupted, a tone in his voice seems curious about the sudden interjection of the blond-haired younger boy.

 

"What if..." Daehyun turns his gaze to his sister before continuing his thought, "What if the other agencies will forestall or outrun us? I-I mean... What if we will going to be burden... burden again by the other agencies hyung?" Daehyun spilled out. Yoseob just stared on nowhere before answering Daehyun.

 

"Well, at least the good thing is, if that would happen, one of the troublemakers here in Korea will be razed off." Yoseob said, as a matter-of-fact.

 

"We can do this, right?" Jiyeon held Daehyun's hands, trying the best that she can do in order to comfort the boy. Daehyun forced a smile upon appreciating his noona's efforts to cheer him up.

 

"Look at this, Yoseob-hyung. In the article said here, the guard who's intoxicated with dangerous drug is still unconscious until this time." Jin halted, breaking the drama scene.

 

"Must be a strong drug, eh?" Daehyun cut in, his face is back to its old stoic expression again.

 

"Indeed. The estimated time that the guard is sleeping is about 11 hours already."

 

"What?! He should be thankful! We crime-fighters cannot afford that amount of time to rest!" Daehyun squirmed.

 

          The others just glared him upon stating such a foolish statement. "Gosh, Dae. You're helping." Jiyeon muttered.

 

"Sorry guys. Hahaha.."

 

"You know what, I never heard the drug they used on the guard before. I'm going to research upon this matter." Jin said.

 

 

 

 

 

And yes. They still got a long day to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the drug Diazepamxantol, just in case you're wondering what it is. Happy reading!


	6. Four (Part One) : Worries

                                                               

 

_"An estimated 18 million wons had been robbed on Gangnam's largest bak around 9 pm in the evening..."_

 

        Most people think about life being unfair. Most people think about problems are the best in terms of pursuing you into self-harm. Despite of this, most people still think love is the most powerful feeling that has given to us. Human behavior is much interesting to learn. The joy, sadness, fear, anger or disgust?  We laugh, we giggle, we rejoice. We wail, we cry, we whimper. We yell, we curse, we become exhausted.  All of them, they lighten up a person's life, to give sugar and spice.

 

_"The alarm of the bank bombarded last night, bringing clamor to the streets of Nonhyeon-dong and sending an alarm to the police at the nearest station. The authorities spotted the escaping suspects, but unfortunately, all of them had escape from the chase."_

 

 

**_But never everything nice._ **

 

 

_"The guard who was securing the said establishment was unconscious by the time the police had arrived the place, believing that he was induced or injected by the suspects of some type of sleeping drug that knocked him out."_

 

          You cannot live by being happy all the times, or fighting against the world because you hate yourself. Imagine the deluge of problems that challenges us every day. The drought of pain that burns us, breaking us apart like the cracks earthquakes cause on the land. After a peril of catastrophe, and no matter how hard the rain will cry over, maybe re-creating the Noah's Ark scene, rainbow will still appear in the magnificence of the sky, creating hope. Although there are many jiffs that caused you too much agony, use it us a lesson to find or to summon back the rhapsody to your woebegone soul.

 

_"The cops suspected that the attack was from a high-class rank of syndicate because the left almost a clean crime scene except for the opened vault inside the bank."_

 

 

          **_We see different kinds of people every day._**

 

 

_"After the Gangseo District bank robbery incident, this is the second time a major burglary occurred and also the first time that a two major burglary happened on the same month."_

 

          As you wander around every day, you see different kinds of faces. Some are friendly to look at as you deem them, but others are frightening to gaze eye to eye. Personalities are like the favorite crayons we use in our preschool days. They appear variously, and when your personality is out-of-bounds because we are just humans, we are not perfect, it still works for  _broken crayons can still color_ , no matter how the crayon is broken apart.

 

          According to David Richo, a famous writer and psychotherapist, "Our wounds are often the openings into the best and most beautiful part of us." Short, but very meaningful. In every problem, when we learned something from it, we bloom magnificently for we can now rectify those mistakes we made to become a better person, to reveal the most beautiful part of us, to live thoroughly and although not perfect, but a much better life.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          Why the heck am I talking like this, like giving life lessons? I may wasting my saliva here chatting with you, but still, I cannot change the fact that Global Warming is happening, the ozone layer is now depleting, politicians stealing funds, or even reducing the number of crimes here in Seoul like the robbery incident news I am watching right now.

 

          Hello, I am Xi Luhan, and by the format of my name, I obviously sound Chinese, which is true, I am 100% Chinese but I spent almost my life here in Seoul. I am comfortable with both Chinese and Korean, and sometimes I tend to use those two languages in one sentence. Ever wonder why my language is so deep for that cheesy introduction? I'm a psychology college student. Understanding human behavior is my passion, and I knew it since I was young for at a young age, I already understand life, that not every day you are happy, and some nights, or maybe everyday you will cry for countless horrifying reasons, and other life trials that challenges us every single moment of our life. Do you want me to tell you my story?

 

          At the age of six my parents got divorced that early for one reason: my father had no time for us. He worked almost 12 hours a day, and went home at the distressing hour every day. When I wake up every morning, I normally see nothing of his presence even his shadow, for he always leave too early for work. And what's the worst part? The love that once binds between my parents just withered easily by that. I remember those times of hiding at the cellar, crying endlessly, for an innocent child like me that time was being squeezed by the suffocating situation my parents created as my mother's cries were echoing inside my confused young mind.

 

          At the time when I entered elementary, life too was never been easy. The once carefree Luhan has gone, for every day, I was bullied relentlessly, like accusing me something that I'd never done, calling me pathetic weakling and other hurtful words that I try to endure even though it really hurts so wickedly and painfully. High school came, my life became more delirious. I experienced the zenith of pain and sorrow, for every day my ruthless classmates made my day as sorrowful as hell, driving me crazy to the deeps of the forgotten abyss. They target not only physically, but they also impale me with their judgmental tongue at my emotional side. It went to the point that I want to commit suicide by drowning myself at the tub, but my mother saw me and she fortunately stopped me.

 

          I stayed at the hospital for a week, not only because of the drowning, but also my body got weak for I am not taking care of myself any longer. My mother cried a thousand times, for after she and father got divorced, this happened. I felt really bad, of course, for I became an addition to my mother's misery.

 

          The feeling of breaking apart, being annihilated and being shattered into pieces every moment of my life were the residents inside my heart. I became a coward person, and seems like joy is a persona non grata to my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

          And when the bittersweet anguish ended in my life?

 

 

        **_Never._**

 

 

          After the year of my life as a sophomore in college, the worst moment in my life occurred which I never dreamed off to happen even inside my wildest dreams, even an apple fell from a mango tree at the 31st day of February.

 

          My mother died. I was a  _fool_ , I am a  _crap_. The feeling of being levitated through nowhere, until now, pain is inevitable. She died because of cancer. She perfectly hid it from me, for she'd said that she never want me to worry about her. Before I let go of her dying arms, I told her I will never stop dreaming and how much I loved her, even the hourglass would turn upside-down, and that will never change even though dad left us behind distressingly. I was 19 that time when it happened. Even though I may look matured in the outside, I am still frail in the inside.

 

          I stopped going to school that time, for I don't have the ability to sustain myself, add the mourning of myself because of the sudden death of my beloved mother. I worked into various types of jobs, from being a waiter to a car washer at the local car wash, just to support myself. At the age of 21, I decided to go to the military service with the help of my boss in the restaurant I used to work. I served in the Air Force for 24 months, and was discharged with a rank of Private first-class. With all the money I'd earned from various jobs up to the compensation of my military service, I entered college again after another two years by time that I am 25 now to continue what I've started. Although I am outstandingly older than my other classmates, it didn't serve as a hindrance to me.

 

 

 

 

 

          I've whined and ululated in pain and grief for a thousand times and still, for all the miseries and trials that I had through over my life, I still managed to get through the tiny hole of the needle, although the pain is pilfering my bit of resources of joviality.  I was spurned multiple times, or probably even countless times, but it never made my heart to feel numb. I should be very thankful for this.

 

          I am a frail person. I was too delicate to be touched. I always cry, and that was the time I decided to understand feelings starting from when I was six when the first time my heart was ripped apart. That's why I chose Psychology. I may have a very dark, miserable past, but in the near future, I want to help others to recover from their desolations.

 

"Look at you, hyung! You're idling again!" I bobbed off away from my seat after a hand suddenly touched my shoulder.

 

"Yah! Sungjae! How many times did I tell you to stop surprising me?!"

 

"Sorry hyung, but you're idling again! Come on. Tell me about it."

 

"Nah, its nothing. Just reminiscing something." Reminiscing? More like, day dreaming.

 

"Reminiscing what? Spill the beans, hyung."

 

"Never mind. Stop fooling around, Sungjae. You still have to attend your first day in the university." I glared.

 

"Oh yes, hyung! About that, I'm really excited but also nervous at the same time, hyung! I can't wait to meet new people! New classmates, new friends, new ambiance, new looks! Oooooh! I really can't wait to see what my first day as a freshman will going to happen!"

 

"Whoa, whoa. Calm your feisty pants over. Chilax, dongsaeng! Come on, it's still pretty early. Oh, and  _thank you_  for making me up  _really_  early, eh?"

 

"Sorry again, hyung. I just can't remove the fact that I am now officially a college student!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Jae. Only at first it is very joyful, but as the time passes by, you will curse college for sure, Jae. What's your course again? Business Management? Rest in peace, Math."

 

"I know, hyung... Tons of work, right? But let me indulge first the moment of being a freshmen!" I just chuckled for being so childish of Sungjae.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm going to cook now, Jae. Why don't you take a bath now? Come on, it's still 5:30 in the morning. The sun isn't waking up yet too." Sungjae just beamed me before rushing off to the bathroom while I prepared for our breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          Yook Sungjae is my roommate for almost three years. After my service in military, I moved out to a new apartment to start a fresh new life. It was a three-storey apartment, and my unit is at the second floor of the building. After only a week from moving-in, when I arrived home from my work at the restaurant, I saw the owner of the apartment with a teenage boy who was kneeling at the floor outside the building, crying furiously, his luggage and bags scattered on the floor.

 

_"P-Please! I'm begging you! I just need a place to stay! Promise! I will double my payment to you just let me stay!"_

 

_"Oh come on. How many times did I tell you that there is **no**  space left for you! All of the units here had been occupied!"_

 

_"Pllllleaaaaseee I'm begging you! I still want to have a better future for myself..." And with that, the boy cried even more in front of the owner. I was embarrassed at the boy's_ _situation, for all the people who's walking started to turn their attention to him. Somehow, he reminds of myself when I was still on my teenage years._

 

_"Excuse me?" I interrupted._

 

_"Oh, Luhan. Exhausted on work?" Mr. Kim Jongdae, the owner of the apartment, said._

 

_"A bit, Mr. Kim. Ummm... What's happening around here, sir?" I asked politely._

 

_"Well... As you see here, Luhan, this boy is pestering me around non-stop since you left for work. He's begging for an apartment unit, but unfortunately, we have no available space because you got the last one." Mr. Kim explained. I turned my gaze to the boy at the cemented road who's still crying endlessly, his hands cupped to his face._

 

_"He seems nowhere to go, sir. Are you sure you don't have some space for that poor boy?" I hesitatedly asked._

 

_"Yes, Luhan. I also doubt he has some money to pay for me." He whispered, my eyes still on the poor whining boy. I approached the boy and sat in front of him. I examined his looks, he is wearing a simple yet expensive-looking black hoodie with pants and black sneakers on, although I cannot see his face since his hands are cupping his face while tears are continuously escaping through the spaces between his fingers._

 

_"Hey. You okay?" I asked, but the boy just doesn’t stop from crying. I don't know, but I felt something that stung my heart as the weeping of the boy echoes to my ears._

 

_"H-Hey. Come on, stop crying." Aish. I don't know what to say. I thought to myself. Seems like all of the life lessons I learned in Psychology has been faded. Uh Oh. Not now, Luhan. Not now._

 

          _Instead, I made the craziest move just to calm down the boy. I wrapped my arms around his shivering body and started to rub his back in a circular motion. Yeah, we stayed for about fifteen moments in that position while people are staring indifferently to me and to my surprise, the whining fades away, which was replaced by few sniffs. Huh. Nothing can beat the power of hug._

 

_"Feeling better now?" I whispered, only for him to hear. I felt his head nodded against my chest. He loosens the clasp awkwardly, and then he rubbed his tears off to his face._

 

_"I-I'm so s-sorry... I... I... I've to go." He stammered, and then he grabbed his bags and his luggage which is scattered on the cemented road, panicky. When he was about to rush away, I grabbed his free arm._

 

_"Wait." He jolted at me confusingly, before I tugged him inside the apartment building._

 

_"W-Where are you taking me?" He asked shyly behind my back. I didn't turn back to look at him to answer his question, but instead, we went straight to the office of the apartment to talk with Mr. Kim. I opened the door hastily and Mr. Kim was surprised when he saw us._

 

_"Mr. Kim Jongdae. I need to talk to you." I said straightforward._

 

_"Is that so, Luhan? Wait, why he is with you?!" I turn my look to the confused boy and mouthed to him, 'It's okay, I got this.'_

 

_"Yeah, Mr. Kim, about that. He's staying with me."_

 

_"What?!/Huh?!" They both exclaimed._

 

_"Ummm... I've already decided about this, Mr. Kim. If he can't stay here for no room is available, then I'll let him stay at my place. Is that okay with you, Mr. Kim?" Mr. Kim paused for a moment before turning his gaze again to me. I looked at the boy whose face is still in the state of turmoil. I was think to introduce him as my cousin or what, but I think it will be a lame excuse, though._

 

_"I see. Well, I think there is no problem about that, Luhan." Automatically, my lips formed a smile upon hearing Mr. Kim's decision. I heard the boy gasped, which made me happier._

 

_"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Kim!" I squealed happily._

 

_"But..."_

 

_"Huh? What's the problem, Mr. Kim?" Although the boy is behind me, I can sense that he is tensing up upon hearing the 'but' of Mr. Kim._

 

_"But how about your work, Luhan? Can you leave him behind?"_

 

_"I'm pretty sure he can, sir. Right,... Ummm... Right?" Oh, crap. I don't even know his name. I elbowed him lightly and thankfully, he got what I mean so he nodded his head firmly._

 

_"Okay, then. You should be thankful to Mr. Xi Luhan, Yook Sungjae, for he let you to be in his apartment. I see you guys around, then?"_

 

_"Yes, Mr. Kim. Thank you very much!" And with that, we left the office._

 

_"T-Thank you, hyung... Sooo much." I was stunned when the younger one hugged me after I closed the door of the office of Mr. Kim. I wrapped my arms around him too as a sign of appreciation._

 

_"No problem. Hehehe... Sungjae, right?" He loosen his clasp first to me before answering my question._

 

_"Yes, hyung! I am really grateful for what you've done to me even though I am still a stranger too you..."_

 

_"Well, not anymore." I grinned while his face lightens up even more. How cute._

 

_"Come, on. Let's go upstairs to my apartment. By the way, I'm Xi Luhan."_

 

_"I'm Yook Sungjae, hyung! And from now on, I'll be your servant as a repay for my debt to you!" He beamed._

 

_"Whoa, whoa. It's fine, really. You don't have to do that."_

 

_"Are you sure, hyung? But-"_

 

_"Ah, ah! No buts. End of conversation." Sungjae just pouted upon hearing my statement while I search for my keys inside my pocket. After opening the door, he entered with amusement in his face._

 

_"Wow, hyung... Your place is so neat!"_

 

_"Thanks." I smiled upon his compliment. He sat on the couch and rested his body._

 

_"How many hours did you cry?" I asked him. I noticed he flinched a little upon hearing my question._

 

_"Oh... You don't have to answer my question... I didn't mean to offend-"_

 

_"No, no! It's okay, hyung... Actually about that, I've been wasting my tears for almost seven hours straight already..." He said embarrassingly._

 

_"S-Seven hours?" I rushed off to the kitchen to grab a pitcher of water. I poured the right amount of water in a rapid motion and stormed back to the living room to give Sungjae the water. Wait, is it even possible to shed tears like that for non-stop?_

 

_"You must be really exhausted. You should not cry that long, Sungjae. You will get dehydrated." He willingly grabbed the drink to my hand and after few moments, he returned the glass empty._

 

_"Thank you, hyung."_

 

_"See? You are horrendously thirsty. Come on, have you eaten? I bet not. Let's eat dinner first before packing up your things." He just followed me to the table cheerfully. I prepared Bibimbap and some kimchi for us to eat._

 

_"Can I ask you something, hyung?"_

 

_I took a spoon of bibimbap first before answering him, "What is it?"_

 

_"Your family name sounds funny, hyung... I mean, I'm not offending you! Do you have some other blood in other race?" He asked. I just laughed upon hearing the curious boy._

 

_"I'm Chinese, Sungjae." His eyes went wide and he literally dropped the chopsticks in front of him._

 

_"Really?!"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Cooooooooooool! How do you say 'hello' in Chinese?!"_

 

_"Ni hao."_

 

_"Thank you in Chinese?"_

 

_"Xie xie."_

 

_"Cool! Ummm... how about how do you do?"_

 

_"Easy. Ni hao ma?"_

 

_"Whoa. How could you so fluent in Korean if you are a Chinese?" He asked, still cannot believe the fact that I am really a Chinese national._

 

_"I grew up here in Seoul." I simply answered._

 

_"So you can't remember much of China?"_

 

_"Unfortunately, yes, because I haven't return yet there. Thankfully, I learned both Chinese and Korean neatly at the same time." I said. Yeah, learning those two languages both when I was still a child destroyed my brain._

 

_"Last question, hyung. How do you say 'hyung' in Chinese?"_

 

_"It's Gege."_

 

_"Gege, then? Then I'll call you Gege from now on!"_

 

_"I'm more comfortable with the hyung, Sungjae since I really don't grew up on China, you know."_

 

_"Okay then, Luhan-hyung!"_

 

  That's how we met. I mean it is really not pleasant for me to see him wailing on the road, but yeah, that's how we met. After I helped him to unpack his things, I had the guts to ask him why he's living now independently since he looks so young and rich for me at the same time. At first, he hesitated to answer, but I managed to coax him.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I run away home, hyung." My eyes dilated upon hearing his revelation._

 

_"You what?!"_

 

_"I said I run away, hyung."_

 

_"W-Why did you... Why?!" Am I disappointed? Of course I am disappointed! He's just making his parents worry the hell out of them! I mean, his lucky he still have his parents! Is he still has? Tears began to fall from Sungjae's eyes upon raising my voice to him._

 

_"I can't stand them anymore, hyung! They are so insane! They always went home late, argue everyday and didn't have any guts to talk to me or just to ask me if I'm okay or how am I doing... Seems like I'm invisible to them!" He blurted out, and once again, his hands are cupping again his tired face. My heart was shattered into pieces upon hearing his sudden burst, that's why I stood up and gave him a warm hug, for the second time._

 

_"It's okay, Jae. Please don't cry."_

 

_"I hate them, hyung. I really hate them. They don't love me." He muttered between his sobs against my shoulder. Did I mention that he's a bit taller than me?_

 

_"Shhh... stop saying things like that. All parents in this world love their children more than their life, Sungjae."_

 

_"Then why are they acting like that, hyung? It's so unfair! Life is so much unfair!" He whimpered even more, causing me to hug him tighter._

 

_"Shhh... It's just... Some parent can't show their love to their children physically. But trust me, they love you."_

 

_"Y-You don't know them, hyung. How could you say they love me?"_

 

_"Like what I've said, no parents don't love their child who lives here inside the world."_

 

_"But-"_

 

_"Listen to me Sungjae. No matter what happens, never stop loving your parents. They are the reason why we ever existed here. No matter how delirious or horrifying they are,_ _never stop loving them because if the time that they will be gone, repentance will be late." Sungjae didn't respond, but instead, he just continues to cry and to sob. I patiently waited for him to stop, and for the second time, the power of hugging succeeded again. When I turned to look him, he was asleep. Of course he's tired. I carried him towards my bed where I laid him down. Boy, this kid is heavy. Add the fact that he is a bit taller than me. Yikes._

 

 _"Good night, Sungjae." I whispered before returning to the table to clean it up. I don't know what the kid has, but I'm pretty sure I didn't mind his presence from the beginning_.

 

          After that day, I talked to Sungjae again to convince him to go to his family for I am pretty sure that they are damn worried about Sungjae's disappearance. I also discovered that Sungjae is still a minor; he is only seventeen to live alone. He didn't like the idea obviously at first, but I managed to coax him. After two days, we went to his home.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Sungjae? Sungjae is that you?!" A middle aged woman and man welcomed us after I ringed the doorbell of their house three times. There is no doubt. My two-day former roommate is undeniably rich. How could he stay to my small apartment for two days without complaining? His mother hugged him tightly, and even though I can't saw Sungjae's expression, I'm pretty sure he's shock. The woman's eyes turn to me and she loosens her clasp to Sungjae before talking._

 

_"Are you the one who saw our Sungjae?" She asked._

 

_"Ummm... Yes ma'am. I-"_

 

_"Thank you." I was cut off when she hugged me too._

 

_"Thank you for saving our child, young man. We have the indulgence to you." His father said._

 

_"Oh, no no! It's nothing, really... I'm just glad I helped." I beamed to the couple. I didn't really 'saved' their son._

 

_"Oh thank you so much... How could we ever repay you?" She insisted. I glanced first to Sungjae before returning my gaze to her._

 

_"Well, can I talk to you, ma'am, sir, privately, if you don't mind?" I said while looking back again to the teary-eyed Sungjae meaningfully._

 

_"Of course, you will..."_

 

_"Luhan. Xi Luhan, sir."_

 

_"Y-You can, Luhan." They let me inside their mansion warmly, and I was deeply in state of amazement as I saw the inside of their mansion. Such a beauty._

 

_"So, what do you want to say to us, Mr. Luhan?" Mr. Yook said._

 

_"It's about your son, Mr. Yook, Mrs. Yook. You see... I know the reason why he ran away." I saw the sudden flinch of Mr. Yook upon hearing my words. "He said to me that he left_ _because he cannot feel that you love him, that he felt invisible, being ignored by his own parents." Tears came falling down on Mrs. Yook upon hearing me._

 

_"T-That's not true. We loved him more that our life!" Mrs. Yook sobbed._

 

_"I, know, Mrs. Yook. The point is... What if... you guys try to show him the love you have for him frequently? In this case, his doubt will fade away, for sure. You see, sir, ma'am, I'm a psychology student that's why I know thinks like this."_

 

_"My Sungjae... We're so sorry for what we have done. Oh, Luhan... how could we repay you? Thank you so much for bringing our Sungjae back."_

 

_"It's nothing, Mrs. Yook. It's getting late. I should probably go off." They escorted me to the gate and thanked again to me for the nth time, and as I turn my back to the mansion, I heard somebody calling me._

 

_"Gege, wait!" I can't hide my smile, when I turned around, Sungjae crashed his arms around me._

 

_"I'm going to miss you so much, hyung. Even though we only met three days ago." He said, his voice is cracking that made my heart to crack too._

 

_"Oh, come on Sungjae. I'm 100% sure as my nationality that we will meet again some time." I tried to comfort him, but instead, I started to cry too._

 

_"Promise me that, gege. Promise me that." He muttered._

 

_"I will, Sungjae. Even though I just met you three days ago and we will now say goodbye to each other, I'm still thankful to meet someone like you."_

 

_"No! Don't say goodbye, gege! Seems like you want to forget me." And with that, he burst out crying again against my shoulder._

 

_"No, I don't want to forget you, Sungjae. You're such a good boy, always smiling and beaming even though you have the problems." I consoled while patting his back._

 

_"Just... Just say 'see you, later, Sungjae,' hyung. J-Just say it." He mutter against his cries._

 

_"Okay. See you later, Sungjae." He loosened his clasp to me and beamed as if nothing just happened while brushing off his tears._

 

_"I'll see you later, too, gege." And with that, we say our final 'see you laters' (instead of saying final goodbyes) before I disappeared on their sight._

 

_"Wo ai ni, gege! Huitou jian!"_

 

          _See you later._ If you’re asking me how did Sungjae knew that expression, neither did I know how he. That kid sure has an impact to me and I won't deny it. In the short time we have each other, I felt like I had a little brother although I really don't have one. After a month, that kid surprised me again. I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly someone pressed the doorbell. When I lazily opened my door, I thought I was dreaming when I saw who's on the door. He arrived at my apartment with the same bags and luggage he had upon our first meeting, but this time, instead of welcoming me by crying furiously, he was beaming endlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yook Sungjae! What the heck on Earth brings you here?!" I was flabbergasted when I saw Sungjae in front of my door when I opened it. I thought it was my neighbor or something, but the heck, it is Sungjae. Yook Sungjae, the run-away boy._

 

_"_ _Hello gege!" He sqealed, my eyes still glued on the bags he has._

 

_"Sungjaeeee! Did you ran away again from your home?! You juvenile!" I scolded, but he just beamed creepier._

 

_"Aish, hyung! I'm now here! You didn't miss me?" He pouted._

 

_"Of course I miss you Sungjae... But first, answer my question first! Did you ran away again?" The boy didn't answer my question, but instead, he entered my apartment without my permission, threw of his bags on the floor, went to my bed and landed to there, as if he owns the place._

 

_"Ahhh... I missed this place so much..." He mumbled against my pillow as he curl to my bed. I approached him with my arms on my waist._

 

_"Yook Sungjae. You've got some explaining to do to me, first. Now get up there!" I commanded to him sternly. He finally stood up, but this time, his face is now lowered down, looking at floor._

 

_"Aren't you happy that I am now here again?" He asked in a low-toned voice. I just sighed in frustration and approached him as an answer._

 

_I open my arms wide, "Come here." He didn't hesitate to accept my hug. I wrapped my arms around the semi-taller boy and he talked, "I'm living again here, hyung." I accidentally shoved him upon hearing his statement. "You're going what?!" I exclaimed._

 

_"I'm living here again, gege. Y-You don't want to...?" His eyes started to become watery again, so I outran him quickly by holding his both arms._

 

_"Aish. That's not what I mean. It's just... How about your parents? Did they know all about this?" I asked vehemently._

 

_"Of course hyung! Actually about that..." He loosened my grip and he started to walk towards the window._

 

_"I personally wished to my parents to live with you since I missed you so much." He almost said in an inaudible voice while scratching his head, but I managed to hear it so. My_ _eyes dilated even more upon hearing Sungjae's words._

 

_"You fool! You don't to do that!" I angrily said, sequestering the touched emotion I have now. He faced me, now scratching his nape. "Sorry hyung."_

 

_"Did they approve you wish?" He just laughed._

 

_"Common sense hyung. They also said that you look like the person who can be trusted that's why they agreed to." This time, I'm the one who's laughing in an embarrassed_ _tone._

 

_I sighed deeply, "Well... I guess I can say... Welcome back, Jae." I cheerfully said._

 

_"I miss you so much, hyung."_

 

          After some more chit-chatting, I helped Sungjae to unpack his things. I told him that I will just sleep on the couch since he is now here, but he just insisted. Instead, he told me that he will just buy another bed so that we both will not suffer. Rich boy, I know. Time passes by, we became more close, for he is so carefree than me. He was eighteen that time, while I'm turning 23. Every morning, he always go to school while I still work as a waiter on the restaurant. If my life every day previously is always workaday, now, it is more radiant since Sungjae entered my life. For me, he is my little brother and I am his gege.

 

"Hyung!!! Take a bath nowwww! I don't want to be late in my first day!" Seriously, this kid is getting out of my nerves. Well, in the best way, of course.

 

"Seriously Jae. How many times did you mention that to me? Calm down. Here, eat your breakfast now." I told.

 

          After eating our breakfast and some fixing over, we hitch for a bust ride to go to the university. Before reaching the bus stop, we met Mr. Kim outside the apartment and greeted him good morning. Did I mention that Mr. Kim is only two years older than me? I discovered that when he invited me and Sungjae to his birthday in his house. He said I can call him hyung, but I just insisted since it would be sounded insulting for him so I stick up with 'Mr. Kim'.

 

          Travelling from Seocho to Seodaemun is not that easy, and after an hour of traveling, we finally managed to get through the busy streets. Suppose to be, Sungjae will start his college life on the first semester last March, but something got happened on his family company that's why it got delayed for a little while. Today, it is the start of the second semester and also the start of Sungjae's new chapter of his life as a college student. After entering the university, I turned my gaze to the carefree boy whose jaw is now dropped upon seeing the vastness of the university. "I thought you'd seen this place before?" I asked to him, but he just nodded merely, still dumbstruck. I just laughed upon Sungjae's nervousness so I decided to escort him to his building.

 

"Gege... I'm nervous." Sungjae muttered when we arrived to his building, his face downcast. I hugged the nervous boy to ease down the nervousness creeping all over his body. Skinship for us was never an issue, since the first time we met, I already hugged him, so why bother being awkward to that?

 

"Don't worry, dongsaeng. Everything's going to be all right." I consoled, "I thought you're excited about your first day?"

 

          Sungjae loosened up his hug to me before speaking up. "I am, hyung. It's just... Arggh! I don't know... When I woke up, I am very excited but when we arrived here, seems like the winds have changed."

 

"I experienced that too, Jae. Just be optimistic and be good to your professors and make some friends. It will help you, trust me." I grinned.

 

"You're right. I must think of the good things, not worrying. You're the best, Luhan-hyung. Well... See you later, I guess?"

 

"Let's meet at lunch. I'll go now. Take care yourself, okay? Don't pee on your pants if your professor pressures you too much, okay?" I joked.

 

"Hyung!"

 

"Just kidding. I'll see you later, then? Saranghaeyo."

 

"See you later too, gege! Nado Saranghae!" He shouted as I walk away to my class while I wave to him, beaming.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          I told to Sungjae that it is too early to go to the university. When I entered the classroom, it was half-empty, and too boring to look at. I sit on the empty seat beside the window to indulge the view outside. My first period this semester is Social Science III, one of my favorite subjects, unless the professor is not boring too.

 

"Luhan-hyung?!!!" I stopped idling when someone just called my name from behind.

 

"S-Sungjong?" W-Wow. It's my friend.

 

"Yaaaah! It's really you, hyung!" He exclaimed.

 

"Woah. I didn't expect that you'll be my classmate this sem." I smiled to him.

 

"Me too, hyung. I was really worried last month about this semester in the fact that you and I will be separated."

 

"Well, I'm glad it didn't happen, Taeha." I replied, finally calling in his nickname.

 

          The room was completely filled faster than I expected. Sungjong and I just chatted endlessly about what happened between us after the first semester while waiting for our professor until Mr. Kang finally arrived. Sungjong is not a Psychology major, he's major in something that is related in Law, and we also discovered that this semester, we will meet in three subjects (Social Sciences III, Calculus and Physical Education III) per day, not like the other semester which is only one time per day, in Physical Education, where we first met and became close.

 

"I have a different feeling this semester, hyung." Sungjong suddenly whispered as Mr. Kang starts his introductions.

 

 

 

 

 

          I don't know why, but I felt the chills behind my back.


	7. Four (Part Two): See?

          Sungjae was standing at front of the door for almost 5 minutes since he arrived the right floor where Luhan had left him. He tried to slide the door for countless of times, but his nervousness always stopped him from entering the room. He didn't know what to do, or how he will approach his room, for cowardice always prevents him from doing it so. At last, he inhaled deeply before sliding the door bravely, and the cold air welcomed him from the air conditioner of the room. When the students saw him standing at the door, the noise broke down and all eyes are on him, scrutinizing him from head to toe. He scratched his arm anxiously and at last, he managed to enter the room while shivering, despite of the feeling that he already wants to run to his gege. He searched for a sit, and finally, he sat down to the last empty seat at the middle of the classroom, his head downcast.

 

          Not long after he sat, the door slid again, and their professor, Mrs. Kim entered. Sungjae thanked mentally for the nervousness he was feeling right somewhat reduced. ' _A little for now,'_ he thought. The introductions was not that terrifying as he expected. His classmates gasped out of their minds, jaw dropping, as they discovered that Yook Sungjae, their new classmate for the second semester, is the son of the CEO of one of the richest company in Korea. The students were obviously surprised, for the Yook family doesn't reveal their son much in the public and of course, they were also surprised on the fact that another addition of good-looking student is included on the university. Mrs. Kim although was not surprised, for she already knew the gossips that a Yook will be studying late at the university due to personal issues.

 

          After two hours, his first period finally ended smoothly. Sungjae is still somewhat worried, for he didn't know where to go after his first period. He scanned his schedule, where he found out his second period will be Statistics. He absentmindedly stood and strolled away the room.

 

"Oh, gege... I don't know where to go..." He whispered. He was so attached to Luhan, and yet, it seemed like he cannot survive college without Luhan beside his shivering body.

 

"Think, Sungjae. Think."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Hyung. I hate this. We will not see each other again." Sungjong whined on Luhan as they left their room finally after two boring hours. Social Science is one of Luhan's favorite subjects, but their professor's style of teaching is so dull compared last semester that Sungjong almost feel asleep during the lecture.

 

"It's okay, Tae-tae. We still have Calculus and P.E together, though." Sungjong just grimaced when he heard the 'Tae-tae' pen name Luhan invented just for him.

 

"It's TAEHA, hyung. Tae-ha. Not Tae-Tae!"

 

"You didn't even bother to explain me a zillion times why Taeha is your nickname, though."

 

"Well, whatever hyung. how about Physics?! You know I hate that subject the most. Remember my 3.00 last semester on that subject?! This is also Physics III, hyung! I will never understand the Principles of Magnetism and Boyle's Gas Law!"

 

"It's okay Tae! Just endure Newton's Laws. Maybe someday, you'll learn how to love them at last. Try not to defy gravity, huh? One more thing, Boyle's Law is not on Physics, Sungjong. It's on Chemistry." Luhan joked to his friend who's still frowning.

 

"Very funny, hyung. Very funny... Well, see you on Calculus?"

 

"See you on Calculus, blondie." And with that, Sungjong waved goodbye to him as he went for his next period.

 

          As he stroll to his next class, Luhan noticed that some students were stealing glances at him. Most of them are just female coquette freshmen and sophomores, but some are male students too. Luhan is obviously androgynous, meaning he is either handsome or very beautiful to look at, so there is no doubt that some guys are also attracted to him. When Sungjong and Luhan first met when they coincidentally bumped each other during enrollment, Sungjong thought Luhan was a girl, so he easily had a crush on him. He was humiliated to himself when he discovered that Luhan was a boy, and not a girl when he saw Luhan wearing the same uniform (guy's uniform) like his. Entering in military two years ago never succeeded to terminate Luhan's features, for until now, after two years he stopped college and now he's back, he's still the boy next door of the campus. If pilfering in features could melt, Luhan would probably melting right now. As he continue to wander, the eyes that are staring at him are getting multitudinous, and Luhan really does not like it because he feel really embarrassed and uncomfortable, especially that the stares that the students are giving to him are very creepy for him.

 

 _'Damn. My next period is on the other building. I need to cross to the field just to reach there.'_ Luhan mentally cursed. He took first a deep breath before rushing off to the next building as fast as he can, distracted on the fact that a sea of his admirers may scramble to him once they found out that he is now back since he really tried his best not to reveal his comeback last semester.

 

"Oh my God! Is that Luhan-oppa?!"

 

"Yeah! It's him!"

 

"I thought he stopped?!"

 

"You didn't know?! He returned last semester!"

 

"I heard he just finished his military service! My God, my Luhan-oppa feels!"

 

_'Uh... Oh. Got to go to my next class fast.'_

 

Squeals and squirms welcomed him as he started to run for his 'life' as deluge of students, when Luhan's 'fans' started to recognize him. _'Damn!'_ He cursed again, for the earth really has its ears. Luhan is undeniably a superstar to the university, not because he's a prominent person or a varsity player on the football team, but his features stands out the best, adding his intelligence. He is also aware that some students have resentment on him for his unintentional fame, but he just keep his mouth shut upon this issue. He never crossed to his mind about these things, because he want to focus on his studies for his dreams to achieve the life he never have and the only person he only love the most aside from his parents is his friend Sungjae as a dongsaeng, of course. Finally and thankfully, he reached the building safely. Luhan was ascending at the staircase when his phone ringed.

 

"Sungjae?!" The sniff of his dongsaeng welcomed the androgynous boy as he answered the call, making him worried.

 

"Hey, Jae. Are you still there?"

 

_"Hyung..."_

 

"W-What happened? Are you hurt? W-Where are you?!"

 

_"H-Hyung... I-I..."_

 

"You what?!"

 

 

 

 

 

_"I-I cannot find my second period."_

 

          Luhan groaned in irritation and literally slapped his face.

 

"Tell me what Subject, Jae."

 

 _'Relax, Luhan. Relax.'_ He thought to himself.

 

_"S-Statistics... hyung."_

 

"Okay, Jae. I'll be there as quick as possible I can be." And with that, Luhan tapped the 'end call' button. He espied his wrist watch, he has only 5 minutes to go to his next class. If he won't do it on time, that would be a total bummer. He thundered through the halls, racing off where Sungjae is. Luhan knows every building of this university, so locating Sungjae would be a piece of cake for him.

 

_'Oh, Sungjae. When will you grow up?'_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          Sungjae felt a sudden pang of emotion for being a burden to his hyung. _'Why did you bothered him?! You're such a baby Sungjae!'_ , he cursed to himself, hoping he didn't made that call. He looked at his surroundings, seeing only students rushing off to their own classes, just like him. He wiped off his tears and he started to wander off, unsure about where his feet heading off.

 

"I'm such a baby..." He muttered to himself. Sungjae has only few more minutes to go, or else he would be late for his next class.

 

"Excuse me, are you lost?" He jolted from his position when a guy appeared in front of him.

 

          He looked to the stranger, stood up the staightest way he could do, before trying to answer, "Uhm... I actually kind of lost..." The boy just beamed on him.

 

"Really? What Institute do you belong?" The guy asked.

 

"I-I believe I belong to Institute of Accounting and Business Management." He hesitatingly answered.

 

"Is that so? Come on. Follow me."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Oh thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

 

"Whoa. That was nothing, really."

 

"I'm so sorry for being an ignorant. I'm a late comer and a transferee here." Sungjae explained.

 

          The brunette-haired boy just guffawed, "Obviously you are. Actually, I was staring you since when I saw you stumbling here." Sungjae just blushed shamefully, very embarrassed, for someone had noticed his ignorance.

 

"By the way, I'm Kim Donghyuk. What do you know? We're classmates on this period! May I know your name?" He asked, still beaming on him.

 

"I-I'm Sungjae. Yook Sungjae." Donghyuk loosened his grip on the strap of his backpack when he heard the word 'Yook'.

 

"Y-You're Yook Sungjae?!!! The Son of the..."

 

"Yeah, yeah. That's me." He cut off.

 

"So the rumors are true?!" Donghyuk exclaimed.

 

"R-Rumors? What do you mean rumors?!" This time, Sungjae was bewildered.

 

"Oh com'on. Since last week, you are the topic inside the university. They've heard that the son of Yook Enterprises will be studying here, but the problem is, they really don't know what you look, or who you are and I don't know why they are so interested to you, since your parents don't reveal you ever in public. Only their faces are ones who are known, so yeah, that's the story." Donghyuk narrated without pausing, leaving Sungjae's eyes still vexed the hell out.

 

"C-Could you repeat it again, Donghyuk-ssi? S-so they are really looking after me?" He asked, still discombobulated.

 

"Don't you get it, Sungjae-ssi? You're famous even though they don't know yet what you look like, because you are from a prominent family." Donghyuk explained.

 

"Are you enlightened now?"

 

"Oh... Is that so...? I am not expecting that."

 

          Not a while before, the bell finally ringed, and the two finally sat down. When their second professor came, Sungjae realized that he forgot to call or message Luhan that he reached his second period safely with the help of someone.

 

"Oh, no." He sighed as their professor started his introductions.

 

          Donghyuk noticed his seatmate, so asked what was bothering him, "What's wrong?" He whispered.

 

Sungjae just blinked exasperatedly, "I-It's nothing, actually... Only I forgot to call back my gege."

 

"Gege-what?" Donghyuk asked, puzzled.

 

_"Oh brother."_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"As we all know, the fundamental questions addressed in cellular neuroscience include the mechanisms of how neurons process signals physiologically and electrochemically..."

 

          It was fifty-five minutes had passed since their second period started, but still, Luhan struggles to listen to his Advanced Neuroscience class. The lesson is obviously very boring, the professor is boring- everything is boring. In fact, he is more willing to attend his Calculus class since Sungjong is there, than attending his dull second period.

 

"Mr Xi."

 

Luhan's daydreams disappeared when their professor called his name, "H-Huh?!"

 

"I'm asking you how signals are processed by neurites."

 

          Luhan froze, cursing for he don't know what to answer. He was about to tell to their professor that he didn't know the answer, but then, the bell ringed.

 

"Period's over? Oh well. I want you all to answer all the questions in chapter seven all about the Behavioral Nueroscience. Deadline is tomorrow. That's all class." Mr. Park announced, making the whole class to groan.

 

"Saved by the bell. Very good, Luhan, very good." He muttered. He quickly went out of his classroom, but he suddenly stopped when he remembered again that annoying moment when he tried to find Sungjae earlier, but turned out that the boy is no where on his sight when he went to his building. He just taught that Sungjae made to his next period somehow, and it turned out that he is the one who is 5 minutes late on his boring Advanced Neuroscience class.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"I don't understand it, hyung. Seems like they never learned that I AM YOUR FRIEND." Sungjong whined.

 

          The two of them are inside the university cafeteria, and a lot of students are staring at Luhan, some are talking and giggling about him, while a lot are sending death glares on Sungjong.

 

"Just don't mind them, Tae. Just continue your food." Luhan retorted, trying to ignore all of the stares that he received.

 

"By the way, hyung. I thought a friend of yours will be transferring here. Where is he anyway?" Taeha asked.

 

"He still has classes to attend, Tae. Specially he's an irregular student for now." Luhan explained nonchalantly.

 

"What's he's name again? I thought he's rich, so why he didn't receive any special treatments?"

 

"Sungjae. He's a good guy. I'm definitely sure that you two will get along, although he is a bit childish sometimes."

 

"What do you mean childish?" Sungjong asked, perplexed.

 

"Well,-"

 

"HI LUHAN-OPPA!"

 

The two bobbed off from their seats in surprise. Out of no where, Seulgi ruptured.

 

"SEULGI?! What the-" Seulgi immediately clingged on Luhan's arm.

 

"I missed you so much, Oppa! Did you know that I'm sending a bunch of messages on you lately, but you didn't even dare to reply?!" The lady asked, while Taeha just crossed his arms because of annoyance.

 

"Y-You see, Seulgi-ssi, I recieved all of those, but I'm just busy during semestral break with my work so I couldn't even make a reply..." Luhan excused. He looked at his friend, eagerly signing him for help.

 

"Oh come on Seulgi. Kill your misdemanors. You know that hyung won't even waste his precious time to deal with a saesaeng like you." Taeha attacked sharply.

 

"Who are you calling saesaeng?! For your information dimwit! I am NOT a saesaeng!" Seulgi defended.

 

"Oh yeah?! Then what is Luhan-hyung's rank when he finished his military service?!" Sungjong challenged.

 

"Well... Ummm... I don't know!"

 

"Huh. He was ranked Private-first class, dummy." Sungjong scoffed.

 

"Huh?! Look who's saesaeng here! Even that thing you know?!" Seulgi demanded. Luhan doesn't know what he will do in front on two persons who's starting a war, for they already attracted the whole crowd because of their loud voices.

 

"It's because I'm his FRIEND, twerp! And how about you, a lonely stalker of hyung?!" Sungjong continued.

 

          Taeha's words offended Seulgi too much, causing her to turn red in anger.

 

"How dare you!" She was about to attack Taeha when Luhan stopped her, "Hold on!" Luhan stared Seulgi beseechingly, where she understood. She composed her posture before turning back to them without any words.

 

Luhan stared disappointingly to his friend. "Come on, Tae." He sighed.

 

"Are you mad, hyung? I thought you signaled me to help you? But why are you acting that I did the thing here?!" Taeha retaliated.

 

"It's not that, Tae. Okay, thank you for helping me, but don't you think your words are too much?" Luhan said softly.

 

"Ow. I forgot that you are a Psychology major that's why you think sooo broad about these stuffs. Pity on the girl eh?" His friend sarcastically said.

 

"Don't tell me you're into her now, do you?" He accusingly added. Luhan's face automatically changed.

 

"Aish. What are you thinking?!" Come on, I don't want to be late for my next class."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Thank you Donghyuk-ssi for touring me inside the campus. It was a really good help for me." Sungjae beamed after they wandered along the university campus.

 

"That's nothing, actually. So by next time, you won't get lost." The brunette-haired boy answered.

 

"By the way, Donghyuk-ssi, I want you to meet my gege Luhan. He is very kind, and he is the one who helped me to enter this university." Sungjae said.

 

"Oh really? That's great! When will I meet him?" Sungjae paused for a while to think, "Hmmm... He might be in his class right now... How about after the class is over?" He asked.

 

"I think that's great, Sungjae-ssi!" Donghyuk said, eyes smiling.

 

"I'm glad you accepted my offer. By the way, what's your next period?" He asked, "Let me see..." The boy fiddles his bag to grab something, and he drew a small card on it.

 

"It's Ethics, Sungjae-ssi." He answered.

 

"W-Whoa! What do you know, can you lend me your schedule?" Donghyuk nonchalantly handed his card. Sungjae's eyes widen when he saw that he has the same schedule with his new friend.

 

"Guess what?! We have the same schedule!" He cheerfully said.

 

"Alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sungjong here isn't Lee Sungjong of INFINITE. Instead, it's Oh Sungjong (iONE, formerly called Taeha) of the disbanded group SPEED. If you know those guys, praise you!


	8. Five (Part One): Disappointments and Determinations

            

          Being neglected was never been easy for Lee Seunghyun. It's been too long since he heard SDCFA on news. Too long since recognitions were awarded. Too long since his father died.

 

          Lee Seung Hyeol Crime-Fighting Agency (LSHCFA). It was the former name of the Seocho District Crime-Fighting Agency long ago. Back then, the agency was in the Gangseo district before it was transferred to Seocho. Of course, the agency's downfall was really depressing for Seunghyun. As a matter of fact, it's been six years since the agency's prominence had vanished. Managing an unwanted business was really hard for him. Although he didn't want to replace his father's position as the president of the agency, he had no choice.  _He still needs to fulfill his father's last wish._

 

' _Keep the agency's operation, Seunghyun,_ ' his father had told him, ' _Please continue what I've started. I know you can do it, son. Someday, I know you'll surely surpass even better what I've attained._ '

 

"But I can't still do it!" Seunghyun shouted as he bang his hands on the table. ' _I-I promise, father. I-I won't let you down..._ ' he once said. A promise that he had broken. For the past six years since the agency's degradation, he still hadn't restored yet the agency's legacy. Surely, he did his best to build it up again. He tried to hire the best investigators, he got his agency to an exclusive cases, improved his technologies for better performances and even mingled with his remaining connections, but still he ended up being the last leaf. After the death of his father, many crime-fighting agencies skyrocketed, concealing the LSHCFA. Soon, the government began prioritizing these agencies until they had been left behind. After a year, their employees one-by-one disappeared, leaving only few of the most loyal agents of the company. They soon got replacements prior to Seunghyun's efforts, but still not enough to sew the cut that was ripped off on the image of the agency.

 

          After few more years, the agency was completely forgotten. Seunghyun got really miserable he almost shut down the company. Fortunately, he still remembered his father's last will that's why he still continued the agency on a hard way. First, he changed the name of the agency from Lee Seung Hyeol Crime-Fighting Agency, which was named after his father's name since he was the founder, to simply Seocho District Crime-Fighting Agency which was renamed on the same district it was transferred. He was so shameful upon the ruination that he changed the agency's name. The agency was also very prestigious during his father's time that it towered at least with 54 floors but currently, since it was transferred to Seocho, the 54-floored building turned into a six-storey building. He tried to hire another set of employees, but ended up being left again for other opportunities on other companies.

 

          During that time, Yoseob, the head of the Operation Department, requested for another way of recruiting potential agents. He introduced the training course, which aims to mobilize and train crime busters, just like what music companies do in forming idols and boy bands. At first, Suenghyun absolutely objected and threw Yoseob's proposal, but after few try-outs, they managed to hire new employees such as Kim Kibum, one of the crime investigators and Kim Seokjin, their computer forensic investigator, making Suenghyun change his mind. Instead of being trained on dancing, singing, acting and even language skills, the agency trains their 'trainees' simple to complex martial arts, weapon handling, knowledgeable law facts, political science, combat sports and many others to enhance their fighting skills. In order to be an official member or agent of any of the departments of the agency, they must finish a college degree first regarding on crime-fighting like Criminology, Bachelor in Military Science, maybe a detective or a police but don't want to work for the government and want to work on private companies, or simply graduated from Chemistry and Computer-related courses to be a Forensic Investigator. They can also be a trainee even though they still hadn't graduated yet like Junhong and be included on the team but won't be an official member unless he graduated. Presently, Seunghyun's total employees greatly dropped from hundreds since his father's time to very limited 13 with a one present trainee. At present, Yang Yoseob is the Operation Department Head, while Wu Yifan and Kim Junmyeon are the Crime Investigation Department Head and Forensics Laboratory Department Head, respectively.

 

"Mr. President?" A woman entered his room while he was thinking deeply. When he looked up, it was Lee Yejin, his secretary. She was wearing a white blouse, red blazer, white skirt, her sharp glasses and light makeup when she walked in while carrying her iPad.

 

"Yes Yejin?" He asked. Yejin looked at him with her serious eyes. "Mr. Lee. I have some news for you. One which is good, and one which is bad but very typical for us." She explained.

 

          Seunghyun's face turned grim, "Is that so? Let me guess... the good news you have for me is we got an update about the robbery, while the bad is numerous agencies are also meddling regarding the case."

 

"Yes, Mr. President. Seokjin found pieces of information about the incident." Yejin handed her iPad to him where he found the latest news about the Gangnam robbery.

 

"According to him, the drug that was used to the guard that was currently patrolling the bank was so intoxicating he only managed to wake up two days after the incident." Seunghyun's eyes dilated, "What?!" He exclaimed.

 

"It's true, Mr. Lee. Fortunately the drug wasn't poisonous or else he's dead by now. But there's a twist." She continued.

 

"What is it?" He asked, "The drug made the poor man insane." She finished. Seunghyun stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking up again, "Then he will end up being dead, anyway. Too much insanity will annihilate him. I'm sure the drug contained some brain-inducing chemical that made the guard out of his mind to prevent him from being a number one eye witness. How about the surveillance cameras, did they captured good shots or clips?"

 

"As usual, besides being able to maneuver the tight security of the bank, they didn't forgot to destroy the CCTV cameras." She replied.

 

Seunghyun only nodded, "So what was the estimated number of intruders?" He asked.

 

"About 8-15, sir. Another thing that the suspects had left was they didn't even left any trace to make this case easy for us. The police hypothesized that the attack wasn't from any regular criminals but from a large skillful syndicate." Yejin explained while showing some pictures regarding to the robbery. Seunghyun once again reviewed the pictures where he found that the crime was really done neatly.

 

"How could they operate without even leaving any footprints on the marble tiles of the bank? How about fingerprints? I'm sure there are fingerprints. Don't tell me this robbery is also the same what happened in Gangseo..." He said, immediately regretting that he had mentioned the former district their agency was once standing proud. "Unfortunately, what exactly had happened in Gangseo happened in Gangnam." Yejin confirmed.

 

        _Déjà vu._ A term that entered to his mind. Seunghyun made mental calculations. ' _The Gangseo robbery incident happened last week. Now, Gangnam was targeted. So what's next?_ ' He pondered. ' _If major robberies will continue to rampage, it will be too obvious that there is only one group or organization responsible for these occurrences._ '

 

"What's on your mind, Sir?" Yejin asked, "I was thinking something..." Seunghyun started. Yejin got back her iPad before staring at her boss, "Do you think that the one who's responsible on the Gangseo incident is also the same syndicate that robbed Gangnam last night?" He asked.

 

"That's what Yoseob and the others are also thinking. I mean, DCS is one of the most notorious organization not only here at Seoul, but also all over South Korea." Yejin said.

 

"It's been years since that syndicate had an captive held by the authorities. Last time..."

 

"The founder of the syndicate, sir. Choi Leesung, the one who's captured by your father." Yejin finished.

 

          Seunghyun released another sigh, "That was... I don't know... Since forever? That was long ago... But the syndicate wasn't completely obliterated yet. That Choi Leesung was really a pro. Rumors spread out that his son was the heir of his 'hard works'. Since his apprehension, father also admitted that the fight isn't yet over. He predicted that Choi Leesung's syndicate was still operating, and it won't stop until a full force attack will occur on the main lair of his syndicate."

 

"It was your father's dream to diminish that cruel organization. He was such a good man... Unfortunately..."

 

"He was slaughtered by the same syndicate he wished to apprehend. I KNOW..." He cut off. Yejin lowered her head before muttering an apology.

 

          Seunghyun covered his face with his hands, "Those honors that they had given to him. Where are they now?! My father was such a good man... But how dare the people nowadays to forget his good deeds!" Seunghyun exclaimed with utter disappointment.

 

"I-I know, Mr. Lee... That's why we're trying to restore his image. We won't stop until our agency will seize those criminals down. We're in this all together..." Yejin comforted.

 

          Seunghyun released another exasperating sigh, "I-I know... It's just-" Yejin cut him of by put her hands on his shoulder. "Remember this, Mr. President... You're not alone. You have us. Think about others. Think about others who still believe about you... Think about Yoseob's efforts. Yifan's earnestness. Junmyeon's passion. Seokjin's punctuality. Daehyun and Krystal's industriousness. Think about your other staffs and even Junhong... that brave guy. Mr. Lee... you still have us. Sooner or later, we can find a solution to this strife. Just have faith... We may be little by numbers, but I believe our bond is strong enough to deal with this." She consoled genuinely. He stared at her with utter amazement before speaking up again.

 

"You're right... I... I shouldn't give up... We will restore my father's honor. We will apprehend criminals. We will tear down Death Crimson Syndicate." He said with determination.

 

          They still have a long way to go, and Seunghyun is very aware of the possibilities that will happen. Six years of utter shameful failure was too much, and this time, Seunghyun promised to himself that he will not fail again.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

                   

"Gangseo District?! Of all the districts, why Gangseo again?!" Choi Minho exclaimed. Kim Kibum threw a hateful glare at him while Jiyeon just shook her head.

 

"Hyung, the incident happened on Gangnam, not on Gangseo. The robbery in Gangseo happened last week." Yoo Youngjae tried to explain.

 

          Minho's face went red, "Huh? I thought Daehyun said that it happened on Gangseo? Did I hear it wrong?" He asked. Daehyun just mentally slapped his forehead, "HYUUUNG! I said Gangnam!!! Seriously, you're not paying too much attention!" He whined. His sister and Kim Taehyung just giggled while Seokjin didn't pay too much attention because he's still busy eating his favorite sandwich.

 

"Yah. Seriously, Minho. When will you take information seriously? I really don't know why Mr. Lee but you in the investigation team." Yifan complained. Kim Junmyeon just nudged the taller, "Don't be so rude, Kris. Minho's good at investigating." He defended. "Shut up, gramps. Also, you have no right to call me by my screen name!" Yifan continued to grumble.

 

          The team's noisiness was abruptly stop when a voice entered their useless conversation, "Any problems here?" Seunghyun said as he entered the laboratory following Yejin. Immediately, all of the people inside the room halted and bowed respectfully to their president.

 

"Good morning, sir. What can we do for you?" Yoseob politely asked. Seunghyun looked around the room before replying, "Nothing much. Just want to check you guys. And by the way, the air conditioner is so cold. Why don't you turn the temperature a little bit high?"

 

"Errr... On it sir." Kibum, who's the nearest on the air conditioner, fixed the temperature.

 

"By the way, Yifan, I want you to gather some information regarding to this latest incident. While you guys are busy finding some information, I want Junmyeon and his team to research more about the drug the criminals used to make the guard insane. Also, research something about something that can conceal fingerprints and footprints. The case's circumstances happened exactly the same what happened on Gangseo. That is why..."

 

"There's a high chance that there was the same culprit." Yoseob finished.

 

"Exactly. And I am sure that this was one of Death Crimson Syndicate's nuisances. Am I right?" The others nodded in agreement, "After all, they are terribly active lately."

 

"I believe their connections are really strong that's why no one can tear them down for the past years since... You know... Mr. Lee Seunghyeol's success." Yifan hesitated, but he managed to put all of his words together. The other just remained silent except the munching sounds that Seokjin was making. Again, the door opened, revealing Jiseok and Junhong and making all of the eyes turn to them.

 

          The duo bowed on Seunghyun before traipsing inside the room, "Looks like you guys are discussing important. Are we interrupting?" He interceded. Junhong just buried himself at the back of his trainer, afraid on the strong aura of his sunbaes. Youngjae noticed the younger and he find it cute and adorable.

 

"Actually..." Seokjin interrepted while still munching his bread, "We were just discussing about the robbery yesterday when you two came."

 

          Jiseok's face turned serious, "Is that so? Any updates? Are we going out on the field?" Junhong's face brightened up upon hearing the word 'field'. Hopes started to rise up inside his system, expecting that the daetonglyeong (president) will finally allow him to join the team for this case. He kept listening to his sunbae's serious discussion.

 

"Whoa. Relax, Jiseok. We only have limited pieces of information. We can't just go to the field yet!" Yoseob chastised.

 

"Also, let our team gather some information and evidence first." Yifan added. Jiseok just smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... Just got excited. I thought we can operate again on field. I miss going out." He explained.

 

"Sooner or later, Jiseok." Seunghyun quoted, "Hello, Junhong. How's training? Does Jiseok treat you well?"

 

          The younger was surprised on the sudden attention Seunghyun gave to him. He became interested suddenly on the hem of his shirt before trying to mutter some words, "G-Going great, Mr. President! J-Jiseok hyung treats me very well, Sir."

 

          Youngjae noticed the tension that was building on the latter that's why he approached Junhong, "Junhong is such a sweetie. He's really punctual, Mr. Lee. Actually, he never had an absent from his training. Is that right, Jiseok hyung?" He said before putting his hand on the shoulders of the blond-haired boy.

 

"Yeah. Also, he's really good at martial arts! Have you seen his mixed martial arts, daetonglyeong-nim?! He's really good and fast learner. For the past two years he had been training, the only skill he needs to improve is weapon usage and handling since he just started taking lessons with it when he turned eighteen."

 

          Seunghyun approached the younger before surpassing a sincere smile. "I remember Minho when he was still a trainee." The mentioned guy chuckled nervously, "He was a total... well... I almost thought he wouldn't make it, but alas. Don't judge the book by its cover. He's now part of the team. I believe you will one of the important persons here someday, Junhong. Just be patient, okay? Keep on training and don't let your grades to pop out. Let your parents be proud of you. Arasso?" He said to the younger before ruffling his hair. "Boy, you're so tall. You're even taller than me and the others. Tell me Junhong, what's your secret?" He joked. The others turn guffawing, letting the the mood lightened up a little.

 

' _I have my team._ ' Seunghyun tells to himself, ' _We can do this._ '


	9. Five (Part Two): Shatterproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drama, I think.

                                                

          The last thing that will ever enter to Junhong's mind is giving up his training at SDCFA. He's been working hard for the past two years, and he can almost feel that anytime now, his Yoseob hyung or even Mr. Lee will officially let him join the team before Seunghyun talked to him unexpectedly. Normally, during regular training days, he barely has a chance to see Mr. Lee roaming around since he is always inside his room at the top floor or mingling with the agents. He seldom visits the training grounds, and Junhong is not yet allowed to roam everywhere inside the agency with his own will that's why meeting with Seunghyun gives him utter goosebumps.

 

_"I remember Minho when he was still a trainee." the president had said, "He was a total... well... I almost thought he wouldn't make it, but alas. Don't judge the book by its cover. He's now part of the team. I believe you will one of the important persons here someday, Junhong. Just be patient, okay? Keep on training and don't let your grades to pop out. Let your parents be proud of you. Arasso?" He smiled before ruffling Junhong's hair. The act would had made him flinch, but he kept his petrified posture since he's still in trace for meeting almost all of the members of the agency in just one room. "Boy, you're so tall. You're even taller than me and the others. Tell me Junhong, what's your secret?" The president mocked. The others turn guffawing, letting the the mood lightened up a little._

 

 _'Being impatient will lead you to nothing,'_ that's what his mother's favorite quote every time her child throws tantrums when Junhong cannot get what he wants when he was still a child. He harbored that quote for a long time until now. Since he was child, he knew from himself that he wanted to be a crime fighter someday. It's not that he's being impatient, but after that small talk with the president, he questions himself, "Is two years isn't enough?" Junhong ruminates loudly.

 

"What two years?" Jiseok interrupted. The younger flinched, and he pretended to put back the rapiers and épées back to its rack. He turned to his hyung as if nothing had happened, "H-Huh? What did you say, hyung?"

 

"I thought you're talking to me." Jiseok stated perplexedly before returning his attention to the dummies he was cleaning a while ago.

 

          The latter just scratched his head. Finally, Junhong unconsciously went to his hyung, still reckoning about Seunghyun's words. Without even noticing, he was so close to Jiseok and the two of them crashed together, making the box of ammunition that the older was carrying to fall.

 

"Yaaah! Junhong-ah! Look what have you done!" Jiseok bellowed. Junhong muttered an apology before helping the older to put again the scattered bullets back to the box. After cleaning up, Jiseok threw a foil-sharp glare to Junhong.

 

          The younger bit his lips and clashed his hands anxiously, "I'm so sorry hyung... I wasn't paying attention." He bewailed. Jiseok stared him for another few moments, nobody moved from their respective places, until he released a sigh. "Tell me about it." He stated, crossing his arms. The blond-haired boy looked to his hyung, "T-To tell what, hyung?" He asked embarrassingly. Jiseok just placed the ammunition box first to its place before sitting on a bench. He tapped the empty space beside him to signal the cowering boy to sit with him. "Sit."

 

          The younger took too much time shambling to his direction but he only waited patiently. ' _He's so afraid of me._ ' He thought of himself, ' _Well, I understand the pressure that's building inside him. It's part of his training._ ' Finally, Junhong managed to sit beside him.

 

"Something's bothering you?" He began. The boy just looked uncomfortably to his sunbae before speaking up, "N-Nothing , hyung..."

 

' _Liar._ ' He said at the back of his mind, but he just remained patient. Jiseok just crossed his arms and raised his brows, "Really?" He mocked.

 

          Finally, Junhong breathed heavily and whined while hitting his thighs exasperatedly. "Hyuuuuung! I hate myself!" He covered his face with his hands, "I'm afraid if I'll keep on being distracted, I won't do anything good!" The older raised again his furrows skeptically, "What?" He asked.

 

"I-I'm distracted, hyung..." He admits, "I'm afraid that I might mess up... I can't loose everything I've had here!" He continues to whimper.

 

"Distracted on what? Jiyeon?" He said. The younger immediately blushed upon hearing the mentioned name, and he turned his attention to his sunbae, "WHAT?!"

 

"Jiyeon. She's your crush, right?" The older riled. Junhong hastily push himself nearer to the latter before covering Jiseok's mouth, "YAAAAH! HYUNG! How did you know?!" He exclaimed unbelievingly. Jiseok removed Junhong's hands out of his mouth before talking again with a hint of utter irritation. "It's obvious, kid. You blush when you see her."

 

          Junhong's eyes dilated, "W-What?! Am I too o-obvious?" He mewled, "Yeah. Fortunately, you're noona is dumb for not noticing it." He continued to mock. "Yah, don't call her dumb!" Junhong defended, "She's not like that!" Jiseok just gawked, "Oh yeah? Look who's defending our precious Jiyeon. So you're guilty, huh?" He continued to vex, "Whaaaa! Hyung, you're unbelievable.... How could you do this to meee?!"

 

          Jiseok continued to laugh annoyingly, "Sorry, but I can't help it. Don't worry, Junhong. I won't tell anyone." He smiled. "Jinjja? (really?)" Junhong assured, "Ne. It's normal. Teenagers tend to develop their crushes during adolescence, so it's normal, even their crushes are super older than their own age. Back when I was still young like you, I had my crush too... But it's none of your business. Arasso?"

 

          The younger just pouted before sighing, "I hate you, hyung. I really really hate you..." He just continued to pout while Jiseok still laughed at him. He tried to change the topic, "By the way hyung, can I ask you something?"

 

"What is it?" The older said, "When did you become interested in becoming an agent like you now?" The younger questioned innocently. Jiseok was taken aback, but he didn't let the younger to notice his surprise. He shifted his posture before answering Junhong.

 

"Well, it's a long story, Junhong." He sighed, "Very long story."

 

          The younger went closer to him, "Yah, tell me about it hyung! I want to know how you became an agent!" He squealed excitingly. Jiseok shambled nervously at his sit again. He was sensitive to the topic, and before Junhong could push him farther, he tried to change the topic.

 

"Whoa! Look at the time, Junhong! It's getting late! You should go know.know! Now I need to go upstairs... I think they need me now... Keep safe Junhong!" He said before rushing away, leaving the younger mystified.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          "Not now, Minho!" Jiseok bellowed. Since Junhong went home, Minho requested to his hyung about joining him and Kibum to go to a club. The latter was complaining how depressing these day were. "Are you crazy? It's Monday night for God's sake. Nobody goes clubbing during workdays! Are you out of your mind?!' He continued to yell. Minho just released an irritating sigh, "Yah, hyung! Come on, just come with us! I promise you, you'll have a good time! Besides, Kibum will accompany us." He pleaded.

 

"Oh yeah? Kibum went to me whining that you just forced him to go with you. Seriously, Choi Minho what do you want to your life? Do you want me to tell this to Yifan or even Mr. Lee about your shenanigans?!"

 

          The younger pouted, "It's been a long time since I had a good time, hyung! Few drinks won't hurt, right? Now, come on! You wouldn't want to wake up very late later just to open the unit for us, do you?" He teased. Jiseok scratched his head vehemently before sending a death glare to the other, "I said I don't want, Minho! I have things to fix and prioritize!" He scowled. 

 

"But hyung! I promise! Just few shots and we're out of-" Before Minho can finish his sentence, Kibum appeared from somewhere and interrupted, "Oh don't believe in him, Jiseok-hyung. He just want to mingle with-"

 

"Shut up!"

 

          Jiseok stared disbelievingly to the other two before turning his back,  _'Whatever, I need to get out of here.'_ He whispered to himself, ignoring the calls of the other two for him to come back.

 

"Oh? What happened to hyung?" Taehyung ask after joining the two. The three just started Jiseok's back silently until he was out of their sights.

 

          The roads were busy as usual, but Jiseok's mind was flying somewhere. He walk silently on the pavement, pondering about random thoughts. He walked for few minutes until he arrived on a flower shop 5 minutes away from the agency. He bought two simple bouquets of hyacinth before returning on the road silently. After another 17 minutes upon walking, he arrived at Seoul National Cemetery in Dongjak District. He successfully found the grave near the familiar tree he was looking for and knelt flatly. He placed the bouquet of flowers, looked at the grave and sighed deeply:

 

_Rest in Peace_

**Woo Jinwook**  
Born: September 23, 1968  
Died: December 21, 1997

 

_Rest in Peace_

**Woo Minyeon**

Born: March 12, 1970  
Died: December 21, 1997

 

"Hello, eomoni. Hello, abeoji."

 

          Jiseok could still clearly remember that day. It was seven days before Christmas, and everyone was busy decorating their houses, buying presents, baking cinnamon-scented goods and even making snowmen outside of their homes, but the Woo residence was somewhat silent. As a matter of fact, young Jiseok and his little brother were inside of their home wrapping Christmas presents for their parents when the family phone began ringing.

 

_"Yah, yah! Coming! Hello?" Jiseok said as he answered the receiver. His brother was looking at him tentatively while trying to wrap the presents for his eomma and appa._

 

_[Hello, Jiseok... Jiseok is that you honey?!] It was his mother. However, judging from the voice of his precious eomoni, he wasn't liking the nervousness and anxiety of her voice._

 

_"Eomoni? What happened?" He asked innocently. Jiho, his five-year old brother, went excitingly to the side of his brother upon hearing his mother's voice, not noticing the worriness of her voice._

 

_[Listen, Jiseok... I don't have much time! Please, don't go outside with your brother, okay?! Eomoni and Abeoji will be late. Make sure to eat with your brother, okay?] His mother said._

 

_"What? Why aren't you going home on time, eomoni-"_

 

_[We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Sleep early and don't wait for us to come home! Understand?]_

 

_"What- Eomoni-" Before he could say something, the other line went dead. He slowly put the phone back while confusion was still ringing inside his mind._

 

 _"Jiseokie, what did eomma said?" his younger brother said. He scratched his head first before  pouting, "I don't know, Jiho. Mother said she and father won't be coming home_ _early today. She even said let's sleep early and don't bother to wait them." He explained. The younger tilted his head before imitating his hyung's pout and replying, "But I want to wait them..." He said cutely._

 

 _Jiseok gawked and carried his brother before kissing him sweetly on his cheek, "Let's listen to eomoni, okay? I'm sure she and father have a lot of work to do that's why_ _they are coming home late. Why don't you help me finish wrapping these presents before preparing your favorite hot chocolate? Sounds good?" He grinned. The younger bounced happily on Jiseok's grip before squealing happily._

 

_That night, Jiseok slept inside his dongsaeng's room. He was hugging his brother protectingly while thinking some possible random thoughts about why his parent had not yet home. After a few hours, he barely managed to sleep with still Jiho in his arms._

 

_The following day, his parents didn't return. Jiseok tried to call on the company his parents were working, but the company said his mother and father didn't come to work for the past three days. Jiho was getting impatient, and Jiseok was really getting discombobulated. Four days before Christmas, his parents finally came home that evening. He was also not aware that it was also the worst Christmas season for him and his family._

 

_"We have to go out of here, boys." Those were the words their mother had said upon entering their house. Their father grab them before looking at Jiseok and Jiho seriously, "Listen, boys. I know this is very inconvenient for us especially Christmas is coming, but we need to move out now." Jiseok looked at his father questioningly before asking, "Why, abeoji?"_

 

_"We don't have time. Now you two, pack your things and we're leaving immediately." His father commanded. Not long after his parents arrived, a loud bang was heard on the door. The family was astonished, and immediately his mother shoved Jiho to Jiseok's arms._

 

_"J-Jiseok! Go to the backdoor!" His mother said, "NOW!"_

 

_"What-"_

 

_"Now go!" Although very bewildered, Jiseok was forced to go out whit his now crying brother. A loud shot resonated inside the house, and Jiseok was more terrified and confused. He heard his parents screams inside their home. Jiho was now panicking in his arms, making his nerves to panic even more. The winter breeze welcomed them as they reached their backyard._

 

_"JISEOK, JIHO, RUN!" He heard his mother screamed. When he turned around, he saw his mother crawling on the snow near the backdoor threshold, soaked in her own blood. The scene was mortifying, and the snow beneath his mother was turning red. The falling snow didn't help his vision and the current situation too._

 

_"Eomma!" Jiho wailed against Jiseok's gripped. Jiseok was really flabbergasted on the scene that he was witnessing, and before he could move, another loud shot was heard coming from their home. Jiho managed to escape from his hyung's embrace and ran to the side of his mother while Jiseok's feet were still glued on the snow, their mother is still whimpering form pain._

 

_"Eomma! Eomma!" Jiho sobbed, "Jiho, no! Go to your hyung!" His mother's voice knocked back his senses and he finally managed to ran to his mother while his tears were continously running. Despite of the heavy loads of snow, he successfully managed to tote to his mother's location._

 

_"Please.... you boys need to leave now!" His mother said. She screamed because of pain, but she managed to hold Jiseok's face. She wiped his tears before saying, "Jiseok, go out of here... Take Jiho with you... I don't want you two to get hurt... Please, go away now..." She beseeched._

 

_"Nooooo! Eomoni!" Jiho continued to wail. Another series of gunshot was heard, and this time, a man appeared on the backdoor with a gun in his hand. He was wearing a black bonnet and a full black attire. Judging from his looks, it didn't help Jiseok's fear to reduce, not even a little._

 

_"Now boys, RUN!" His mother pleaded one more time. Thanks to the sudden adrenaline rush and complete terror, Jiseok finally managed to grab his brother. He stumbled on the snow first but managed to run away from the backyard up to the front yard without even daring to look behind while Jiho was in his arms. He heard another shot and the worst, his mother's pleading voice before his feet brought him unknowingly through the streets with a still sobbing Jiho. He ran for his and Jiho's life for thousands of miles until he stopped exhaustingly, not feeling his lungs anymore. Jiho was still crying endlessly while Jiseok was still overwhelmed by the sudden terrifying scenario he had seen. Mixed emotions were killing him right now- bewilderment, fear, sadness, anger- an endless exhaustion._

 

_"You! Why did you get me away with eomma!" Jiho screamed. When he looked at his brother, tears were still running on his face. His eyes were red from crying, and his clothes were in total disaster. He shakily knelt in front of his brother before muttering, "J-Jiho..." Jiho wailed from his touch and looked at him with pure disgust, "I-I hate you hyung! Y-You're a coward! You left eomoni dying! You left her there! H-How could you, hyung?! How could you!"_

 

_The horrible things didn't end that time, because after Jiho's blurting, his younger brother fled away from his sight. He worriedly searched for Jiho for hours, but his efforts were useless. He was getting really tired because of the violence and turmoil he had been witnessing, but his eyes weren't yet tired of crying._

 

_Finally, he decided to come back home where he witnessed another heart-breaking scene. Their home was a total wreckage. The furniture was turned down, the flower vases were broken, the whole place was a mess, and blood stains were everywhere. He found his lifeless father on the floor inside the master's bedroom, drenched with his own blood. He was spreadeagled, laid backward, and was hit multiple times by a bullet on almost every parts of his back. He crawled weakly on the side of his father before releasing another painful sobs._

 

_He halfheartedly kissed his father's forehead and went on the backyard where his eyes dilated because he finally saw Jiho hugging their dead mother. He attempted to go to them but then stopped by his own brother._

 

_"Don't go near!" Jiho sobbed. "You don't deserve to go to eomma!"_

 

 _"Jiho..." His brother continued to vent, "You had a chance to save her! But you only cowardly stand away from her, waiting her to die! I hate you, Jiseok-hyung! I hate you!" As if_ _in trance, Jiseok's feet were glued again on the snow. His brother continued to throw painful cries that as if in mantra. Another batch of hot tears escaped from his eyes as the cold breeze of winter continued to mourn with them._

 

_"I don't want to see you anymore, hyung. I hate you... I hate you... You're a coward..." Those were the last words Jiseok heard from his little brother before Jiho disappeared from his sight._

 

          A coward. What a shame. Until now, Jiseok blames himself upon the death of his parents, plus the disappearance of his precious brother. That was almost 18 years ago, the span of time his parents were dead and also how long Jiho despised him. Because of that tragedy, Jiseok started to hate Christmas and winter seasons. He even felt really bitter every September, especially it was his brother's birth month, and he abhors himself for the rest of his life. Although he didn't really know what was the true reason why a certain man murdered his family, he took all of the blame. His life was a total mess.

 

          After that incident, Jiseok was found by the authorities and immediately brought to an orphanage. The police threw him a lot of questions, but because of his young age and trauma, he never satisfied the authorities to give them proper answers. They investigated for his parents death, but unfortunately, he still blames himself. His parents' death and Jiho's vanishing made Jiseok even more depressed. A lot of times he attempted to commit suicide, but always saved by the good people inside the orphanage.

 

_"I'm telling you kid, the authorities are doing their best to apprehend the man who killed your parents." A detective said to Jiseok when a group of private investigators visited him in the orphanage. He was 10 years old now that time, but his parents' case was not yet solved._

 

_"You guys keep saying the same jocose lies! It's been five years since my parents died! Is it that hard to put inside the jail a man?!" He said angrily. He and the detective started to argue until another man interrupted them._

 

_"Yah, Namsuk, he's just a child. Why are you putting up a fight with him?" The man scolded. He was wearing a brown trench coat with matching brown fedora. His looked like a kind man, but his aura was unknowingly strong and intimidating. Immediately, Jiseok backed out and whimpered at the corner. The man noticed the frightened boy, so he approached him. He knelt in front of the boy before smiling friendly at him. "Hello, Woo Jiseok. Nice to meet you, boy."_

 

          The man was Lee Seung Hyeol, the president and founder of the prestigious LSHCFA. He and his agency successfully caught and apprehended the murderer, and since his parents' case was closed, he was really grateful to the man he even offered himself as a servant or apprentice to him.

 

_"You're a good kid, Jiseok. I can see it through my eyes. One day you'll become a good man and will help others to find justice and help bust criminals."_

 

Since that time, whenever he saw Mr. Lee on the television about his successful career, he can't stop himself to be in awe. He looked very high to the president, and since then, he decided he want to be like Mr. Lee. He studied hard and immediately got a scholarship for a private high school. When he was 15, he and Mr. Lee unexpectedly met again at his school.

 

_"Jiseok? Is that you, young lad?" Mr. Lee asked. The younger was starstruck, so he only managed to nod slowly. Seung Hyeol chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Like what I've predicted, you're an intelligent boy. You even managed to put yourself here!" He exclaimed proudly. Jiseok just stared at him disbelievingly. He still couldn't digest the fact that his idol was in front of him, breathing the same air with him._

 

_"I'm here to surprise my son, if you're wondering by the way. I bet you're going home now?" He asked. 'S-Son? Mr. Lee has a son? Aish, of course Jiseok! And his son is my schoolmate! What a coincidence! Well of course this is an exclusive school for the rich....' He said to himself. Finally, Jiseok had the courage to gather his words, "Y-Yes sir!"_

 

_Seung Hyeol guffawed again, "No need to be intimidated, son. I want to chat with you, but I still need to surprise him. See you some time, then?" Seung Hyeol was walking away when he heard Jiseok's voice, "W-Wait! Stop!" He turned his heels back to the lad and questioned, "What is it, son?" Jiseok gathered all his courage, "Mr. Lee... You're my one and only idol! I-I want to be like you!" He blurted. He immediately covered his face and sat on the floor embarrassingly. When he peeked his eyes, he saw Mr. Lee also sitting in front of him, smiling. "Is that so, son? Wow... I didn't expect that, Jiseok."_

 

          As expected, Seung Hyeol granted Jiseok's college scholarship. When Jiseok graduated high school and was now 18 that time, Mr. Lee personally trained him. They developed a father-and-son bond and became really close. During Jiseok's first year in earning the degree of BS Criminology, that was the time Seung Hyeol was killed and the start of the downfall of the agency. Although the mayhem occurred, Jiseok managed to graduate and continued his career at the agency under his new boss, Lee Seunghyun, Mr. Lee's only son, even the lamentation in his heart about Mr. Lee's death was still hurting. He is now working on the agency for almost four years.

 

"Eomoni, Abeoji... I miss you two." He whispered. He wiped all the dirt ruining the grave of his parents, before continuing to mourn. "I'm sorry I visited you two very late... Its been a long time since the last time I visited you guys." He paused for a moment before sighing, "I'm just ashamed to face you two. I still haven't find Jiho. I know I promised that I will search for him, but..." He couldn't manage to finish his sentence, because the tears were starting to betray him. "I.... I just miss him too like how I miss you two..." He cried silently there for a moment before continuing to talk. "Sometimes I feel like he died with you two, eomoni, abeoji. The pain that is always haunting me is also the same pain cringing in my heart because of his lost." He hiccuped. "My life will never achieve peace. I will never be shatterproof, because since the lost of you guys, I was already broken and devastated. I miss you, eomoni, abeoji... I miss you, Jiho... My little brother.... My baby brother..."

 

          He didn't mind his surroundings. He didn't mind the cold breeze. He didn't mind the currently pouring rain. All that he was minding right now was his family, his broken family.

 

 

 

 

 

          But it was too late. Too late to plead for another chance to see again his family complete again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the Character Profile yet, please proceed to the first chapter. Thank you!


	10. Six (Part One): Exasperation

          **S** piteful it is, but nothing is sweeter than attaining success.

 

          However, the plan that was written on the script wasn't cooperating very well thanks to Huang Zitao who bamboozled up everything.

 

 

 

          Screw Huang Zitao. Screw the authorities. Screw everything. Saying that the boss is annoyed the hell out is a total understatement. The fact that he always seemed to be composed most of the time physically was not working at all for now; because honestly, he really wanted to cut the whole 'nice boss act' he had been suffering thanks to the problems he had also been bearing with. Being stoic is part of his professionalism, but its essence is now crumbling into dust. True enough, the head was suffering horrible headaches earlier the month had started. Usually, he can manage to fix multiple problems nonchalantly and without any delays, but this time is different. Someone's interfering their transactions, and this particular person has an incredible amount of courage to mess with them.

_To mess with the Death Crimson Syndicate._

 

          And those problems are enough to make Sejun more problematic than ever.

 

          A knock was heard on his massive office door before someone came in. "S-Sir?" Sejun shambled nervously. _'Another source of headache.'_ He mumbled to himself. His secretary tried to maintain eye-contact to his intimidating presence but as expected, he just awfully failed. The room was undeniably dark (its normal state) just like when Gikwang and Jessica came, and the only source of light bringing inside was the city lights coming from the outside.

 

"I've been wondering, how can a normal worker discovered our den." He muttered with obvious displeasure. Sejun felt his mouth tasted like sandpaper, but he tried his best to answer his boss.

 

"E-Er... I think he accidentally saw the contents of the van while Yixing was loading it, sir. Then he had the idea to follow the van where he discovered the den." Sejun tried to reason out. He clutched his tablet on his chest nervously as he waited for his boss to answer. _'My goodness! I don't even know what the hell happened!_ ' He shrieked to himself.

 

          The boss stared his secretary for a moment before raising one eyebrow, "Possibly. But do you think that's a lame reason, Sejun?" The said man swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat before muttering, "My apologies, sir."

 

"That's utterly illogical. Yixing has been doing his job for ages. He's not reckless enough to just let this to spill out like how you carelessly prepare coffee for me. We all know him, don't we? He is known for his punctuality even though he doesn't know the real treasures inside his deliveries. In other words, he's so easy to manipulate. I don't consider this as an accident, my boy. This has been set-up." He stated with a bitter smile. "Besides, that's not all of it. He even managed to track Himchan, that arrogant guy. Do you think he didn't realize that those two are somewhat related in terms of their jobs?" Sejun continued to stare at his feet helplessly, "Mind you, Sejun. I wish I had much use of you upon gathering pieces of information." He sighed. This hit the other man hard. _'Oh no... Here it comes...'_

 

"Frankly enough, I must say I'm very disappointed. If it isn't for Sungmin, these reports will be swept out." He cocked his eyebrows higher, "Isn't it?"

 

 _'Sungmin?! What the fuck.'_ The panicked man didn't know how many times he swallowed imaginary lumps in his throat, but one thing is sure. He can't contemplate anymore to form any possible coherent words about his 'small' predicament. His fingers are obviously shivering, and he can feel himself that any moment now that he may pee on his pants for god knows how embarrassing it is that after the eyeliner incident.

 

 _'Fucking brat. He didn't send any reports to me! I'm secluded in this freakin' building... My job is only to receive reports and organize boss' schedule!'_ He cursed. In fact, he was telling the truth. Sungmin never shared him any sign of information about the complications occurring at the den. He swear he was just doing his job on the headquarters, but then this mess happened.

 

          His boss is angry. Sejun definitely knows it. He knows his boss' behavior than any other people inside their business. His wicked smile is definitely not a good sign. He didn't want to press the button further, but he tried to push his luck anyway, "Uhmmm... A set-up? Everyone hardly knows the location of our base, much more our businesses. How can this be possible, sir?"

 

' _God, Sejun. What a lame reply.'_ He muttered inaudibly, instead his boss grimaced, "I suppose you've learned a valuable lesson, though. However, you still have to act intelligently next time." This time, the man bit his own flesh inside his mouth before dejectedly saying, "Yes, boss. I'm so sorry."

 

          The boss sighed heavily, "Okay, you may now go." Sejun managed to say his apologies again before tottering outside. The large door closed with a very inaudible thud, enveloping the room again with eerie silence.

 

 

 

 

 

_'This isn't even the beginning, at least.'_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          **T** he back to his station was a little bit giddy. As he regain his composure, he could not take to comprehend more the uneasiness and embarrassment that his inner thoughts are battling right now. He plunged himself on his seat heavily before covering his face with his sweaty palms.

 

"This is outrageous." The sulking male said miserably, "I thought... Oh never mind... I should have anticipated this sooner..."

 

"Anticipate what, hyung?" A voice interrupted. Immediately, Sejun's brows furrowed and he bolted his face upwards. He saw Sungmin in front of him, leaning on his desk, as if faith was mocking straight through his face.

 

"Yah, kid! What are you doing here?!" The older snarled. The younger seemed unaffected because he didn't even bother to move a muscle. Instead, he said, "Must a bad day again for you, hyung. Am I right?" Sejun just rolled his eyes before scoffing, "Like how would you care?"

 

          Sungmin remained silent for a few moments before daring to talk again, "I guess being stuck everyday here in the boss' personal floor triggers rudeness rather than claustrophobia." He said with a hint of sarcasm. He finally turned to look at Sejun and the two of them had a mini staring contest before the younger gave up with a sigh and the scowl in his face finally disappeared.

 

"You did that on purpose, do you?" Sejun started to accuse again.

 

"Did what?"

 

"Oh don't act so innocent right now, kid. It doesn't suit you. You son of a mocking—"

 

"What's with the sudden outburst?!" Sungmin was bewildered. He and Sejun never really got along since they lack of interactions and the latter's natural attitude issues. Fighting is a mundane to the two of them, but this time he don't understand why Sejun is blabbering so angrily in front of him as if he wants to kill the younger.

 

"Shut up, kid! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be trashed over again with the boss! I wouldn't even get discombobulated if one day he will fire me!"

 

"The fuck?! Why are you blaming me for all of your shenanigans! Like I care on what you do!"

 

"Fucking brat! Do you even know how to send a shitty message?! Why you didn't even send me a distress signal regarding the deliveries' dilemma?! The boss was furious because he discovered the incident so late!"

 

          So that's what Sejun is so angry about. The boss is angry again because he had not accepted the distress call a little bit earlier. Sungmin laughed humorlessly inside his mind. Is that it? Freaking pathetic. As usual, Sejun never fails to amaze him— more like disgust him. The thing is, he _did_ send a signal about the incident. He just don't get it. Why it didn't reach Sejun? Well, that's definitely not his business and problem. He have done his job. Blame Sejun for his shortcomings. Sungmin crossed his arms on his chest and mustered a smirk.

 

"Why don't you try to check your e-mail, _hyung_? I dare you. I _did_ send a message." He challenged.

 

"I told you—"

 

"Just fuckin' do it!"

 

          Sejun was so furious he almost broke his tablet while seeking for that one damn e-mail. When he saw how many messages in his e-mail he haven't viewed yet, his face went cold. 12 messages... 18 messages... 29 messages... The list went go deeper and deeper. He tried to scan every single one of them and his face looked more paler and paler. Some of his missed messages were important business meetings for the boss, important announcements and reminders, and finally— he saw the distress signal, not only one, but there are few of them:

 

 **From:** Choi Sungmin  
**Received:** July 17, 2016 (8:43 am)

 

          This is Choi Sungmin, reporting. Went with Yixing-hyung. Suspicious actions were seen. Someone's interfering.

 

 **From:** Choi Sungmin  
**Received:** July 21, 2016 (9:01 am)

 

          This is Choi Sungmin, reporting. We caught Himchan-hyung slacking off in a random alley. Report this to the leader.

 

 **From:** Choi Sungmin  
**Received:** July 22, 2016 (6:32 am)

 

          This is Choi Sungmin, reporting. Confirmed. Someone's watching us. This serves as an alarm. We will inform you more about this matter later so please stand by.

 

 **From:** Choi Sungmin  
**Received:** July 22, 2016 (10:58 am)

 

          This is Choi Sungmin, reporting. We have cornered the guy and assaulted him. Unfortunately, he managed to escape. Further actions are commencing right now. Tell us if we are allowed to send this to Leader Lee, too. Please reply ASAP when you're done informing the boss.

 

 **From:** Choi Sungmin  
**Received:** July 22, 2016 (3: 12 pm)

 

          This is Choi Sungmin. Still waiting for the boss' response. Have you contacted him yet?

 

          One word lingering inside his mind? Unbelievable. The incident happened almost a month ago, but he didn't even saw these chain messages. He tried to recall the happenings last month. Well, July is pure hell for him. The boss has meetings almost every single day, reports from transactions needed to be recorded almost immediately, and all other work-related mayhems needed to be done. The messages must have been buried deep thanks to the hundreds of e-mails sent to him every day. Sejun pulled his hair in frustration, still dizzy and enraged.

 

"Explain. Like _right_ now."

 

          Sungmin leaned on the desk dangerously close, "With pleasure. Stressed? Yep, the records from the electronic message never lie. Do you know how I look while waiting for your reply? I'm like a fool, thank you for that. This incident happened last month until now— but the boss has prepared actions to resolve this. For your information, this information was only exclusive for the four of us— You, the boss, me and Jiho-hyung. Me and Jiho-hyung accompanied Yixing-hyung during this events if you are mystified. After my last e-mail, I decided to call the boss directly since _you_ are not responding at all—"

 

"It's because I'm freakin' busy those—"

 

"By the way, he answered calmly better than I expected since a _mere_ back-up informed him. He opt not to tell the others about this since he wants them to focus on their _missions_." Sungmin continued with bitterness in his voice, "He also said that I'm not allowed to talk to you regarding this since you weren't responding at all because he wanted to teach you a lesson. As of now, the boss ordered to dispatch this mysterious guy to the First Unit after Jiho-hyung and I managed to track his location. All we have to do is to wait for him to drench in his own pool of blood. Of course, he won't be dead until we've extracted all the possible pieces of information we can salvage. Who knows? Maybe he works on a bigger organization or even the government. Well... He's a bit interesting, though."

 

          Those information are making his mind go nuts. But one thing is sure, he really messed up everything. What punishment will the boss give to him? Is this the end? Will he be fired? For the umpteenth time, he wiped his face out of exasperation. His coffee is too cold now, and the pile of papers on his desk are getting messier and messier every time he shuffles nervously on his seat.

 

"What's so interesting about spies? As if he wields a katana or something."

 

"Well, a bit _more_ interesting."

 

"Just spill it out! Seriously I'm in the verge of my death right now! Don't kill me, my curiosity is consuming me!" The younger started to head towards the elevator. Sejun stands there impatiently in front of his desk as he watch the lad enters the metal doors. Before he disappears, he muttered his last batch of words while deviously smirking.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well..." He mutters tantalizingly, "Our spy is a barista, isn't that great? Would you like him to make a new cup of coffee for you, hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays.


	11. Six (Part Two): Little Voices

           ** _P_** _oor baby, acting like a brat again, huh?_

 

 

 

          Jongup bolted from his sleep. He uneasily looked on his surroundings and he noticed that his blanket was already wet from his excessive sweating. Nightmares. He had nightmares again. Judging from the dimness of the room, he had overslept too much from his liking. How come he had slept for the next couple of hours that had the same setting and time of the day? He had slept for almost 24 hours. Is that even possible? Most of all, how did he manage to wake up on his bed? His mouth was still trembling from the cold and his muscles were sore because of his bad sleeping position. Ruthlessly, memories last night flowed continuously inside his mind like a deluge and drastically, a pang of sudden emotion burst inside him, feeling even more guiltier than ever. He woke up with a terrible headache, his heart aching miserably. He clutched his blanket tighter and bended his legs against his chest before starting to sob. The lad was aware that the physical pain he's bearing wasn't the main dilemma. he definitely knew he screwed last time, and that was not a good impression specially in front of Himchan.

 

           _His Himchan hyung._

 

          Jongup shivered. No. Here it comes again. He cannot let himself think for another batch of his unnecessary possessiveness. The brunette squirmed and sighed heavily, letting his tears to continuously flow from his eyes. He wept for another moment as he continuously hugged his small frame. He hated himself. No— He despised himself a lot. He was really reluctant to stand up for he couldn't move on since the idea of breaking down in front of Himchan was really too much to handle. He hated looking weak. He hated looking fragile, looking so useless in front of others, especially his Himchan hyung.

 

           _My one and only hyung._

 

"No, no, no!" Jongup screamed. He punched his arms vehemently, pinched his sides painfully and even whacked his head with a pillow multiple times. Never mind the self-harm. The ray of light reflecting on his eyes coming from the nightstand didn't seem to blind him for the tears flowing like an open faucet were too excessive for him to lose sight.

 

           _Look at you. Look at the way you act. Tsk. Such a child! No wonder everybody is looking at you like such a dimwit! You're a useless brat! Childish! Himchan will never like you!_

 

"Please... Stop...."

 

           _You're worthless. No one wants you. No one needs you. No one will ever remember you._

 

"STOOOOP!"

 

          The internal turmoil continued to drown him. The poor lad wailed relentlessly in his bed, and the pounding inside his mind didn't even have the audacity to stop. Almost every day, the voice inside his brain never failed to make him miserable.

 

           _So now what, Jongup-ah? Want to make yourself calm? Oh you know what your body craves, Jongup-ah. Don’t be such a wimp on your own._

 

"G-Go away... Please..." He collapsed on the floor miserably. Jongup crawled on the floor, and dragged a chair to force himself to stand. Unfortunately, the chair fell on his limp body, intensifying his pain. He threw the chair carelessly on the floor, even kicking it multiple times until he can't feel his foot anymore.

 

          Weighing a ton of distress in his shoulders, Jongup tried his best to wander towards the bathroom. While wiping away his tears, he was shocked the moment he saw his own state in front of the mirror. With puffed and dark circle under his eyes, disheveled hair and tear-strained shirt, the boy couldn't fathom but to cry even more. Out of rage, he punched the mirror, sending its shattered pieces scattered on the tiles. His breathing was getting frantic as he absorbed his emotions, together with the succulent pain on his blood-stained fist. 

 

          Jongup bellowed on his own reflection before throwing another punch. He hit the mirror multiple times until the blood escaping through his veins were too much, and at the same time, indulging the familiar reaction of his senses on the stimulus.

 

_Well, well! Look who's pretending to be strong here._

 

"Fucker!!!" He roared one more time before unleashing another powerful punch on his own reflection. This time, almost all of the shattered pieces were now on the floor, much more to his inner satisfaction.

 

          The lad crumbled almost immediately after his sudden outburst. He limply wept on the floor, not even minding the shards piercing through his flesh. He stared incredulously on his injured fist as he sob. The concerning sounds of his agony were resonating all over inside his small apartment, but he seemed no care. The neighbors will surely break down again his front door, complaining about the noises he always have every time he broke down.

 

    _Just like that, brat. Go on. Cry! Cry like a fucking retard you pathetic wimp!_

 

          And that's what just the poor boy needed to force himself to do something he always do just to cope. Carelessly, he struggled fetching his blade on top of the small cabinet near the sink. Hungrily, he sank the cold metal against his wrist, feeling the familiar solace flowing in his system.

 

          _Satisfied? Hmmm? Yes... Go on! Drench yourself again with your blood!_

 

The devil inside him? It was his personal friend. The friend who never failed to comfort him with its lies. The friend who always locked him inside his fears. The friend he was always scared about, every time when he disobeyed him. He was always living with him. To him, his internal battles are his destruction, and at the same time, the only one who will always help him in his dreading states.

 

          Jongup's pants turned into a total crimson blood color. The shards were still impaled on his legs and feet, while the blade was still kissing his veins. Chuckling hysterically like a madman, he just stared on the river of blood flowing on his lap. His vision was spinning, and it seemed like that the light bulb inside the bathroom was poorly flickering.

 

          _Aigoo , child. That's too much. Cease it now, Jongup-ah. We don't want you to die right away, right?_

 

"No... I want to die already."

 

          _Put the blade down, wimp. Don't test me. This isn't funny, Jongup._

 

"No! I don't want to live anymore!"

 

_You bastard! Drop the razor or I'll personally make you insane! I'll kill you!_

 

         Like any other times he fought to himself, he reluctantly threw the blade on the wall in front of him. The piece of metal produced a thud before finally settling itself near the broken shards. The whole bathroom was chaotic. Jongup was chaotic. His mind was again chaotic.

 

_Good boy. Now, be good, punk. Or else, the beast won't be happy if you will act like this again._

 

         And just like that, the demon inside his mind finally dissipated and departed. Unfortunately, his real senses went back. The gears inside his mind turned as he indulged the situation in front of him. He stared disbelievingly on the sight in front of him. His eyes dilated as he saw his bloody arms, the pool of red liquid and the broken mirror. All of the sudden, the physical pain finally crashed on his whole body, making him dizzy and unstable. The lad tried to lift his legs but the impaled pieces of broken mirror in his flesh were making things worse for him. He winced as he blood on his wrist continued to flow like lava from a vicious eruption.

 

         As inscrutable as it seemed to be, the turbulence was obvious for the boy. He didn't even know what's the major cause of his tears again right now, whether emotionally or physically. Does that even matter? Screw the pain. Torture was so overrated in his vocabulary. The only good thing was the beast was again gone inside his mind, although the rest of the work was pure hell. Enduring the drowsiness and pain, he trudged outside the bathroom. Whatever the reason on why he was not fainting yet, he was thankful for it. Fetching for the gauze to sterilize his wound, he wept again for the umpteenth time. However, the cut on his wrist was too deep, and as he attempted to wash away all of the blood to avoid any further infection, but the flowing still won't stop away.

 

         This time, he went havoc. He didn't know what to do with his injury. Commonly, the cut wasn't too deep and he can manage to amend it without any difficulty. He scrambled clumsily towards his room. The blood was continuously dripping on the floor, and the whole unit can almost pass as a crime scene if you would criticize it. He fetched his phone and desperately searched for any possible help. He can't go to the hospital alone because he was afraid that anyone might recognize him. He scrolled down on his contacts, still finding for a person that may help him.

 

         Jungkook? No, the younger boy can't help him with that. He tried to call Baekhyun, but he wouldn't pick up. Jongup was getting more dizzy and dizzy. He can already feel that anytime now, he might pass out because of drastic blood loss, or worse, he might die. He tried to call again his comrades he's close with but the situation was clearly mocking straight on his face because no one was really picking up. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Swallowing his pride, he called the last person he wanted to contact with.

 

 

 

 

 

         It took only two rings before Himchan picked up the call. When Jongup heard his hyung's voice, his body finally crumbled down on the floor, his consciousness instantly disappearing in a fraction of second.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

           **T** hings weren't getting better as time passed by.

 

 

 

          Sure, a lot more things were needed to be finished, but Minho was too tired to handle them. Exasperation is a word too much to describe his feelings. He was just a bit tired on all of the happenings— that's what at least his mind was telling him. He's not exaggerating though, but the agency was too busy nowadays. It's not that he's complaining. Secretly enough, he was feeling a little upset about it. It seemed forever since the last time they had solved a major case. He tried to count all of them from the time he joined SDCFA. It took him for a while to ponder all about it. Sighing in displeasure, he couldn't remember even one. Judging from also the things currently running on their state, he sure was doubting. Not that he was a natural pessimist, but he was just scrutinizing the situation a bit vivid. He loves his job, there's no doubt in it. He didn't waste his time studying Forensic Science for four years and training in the agency just for nothing.

 

          However, he couldn't blame himself for being such a composed person. He was naturally an easygoing, calm and has a good sense of humor kind of person. Being gloomy or disappointed rarely invades his system, much more being angry and uncontrollable.

 

          So the real word he could describe himself is exhausted. Not too bland, but not also too exaggerated. Just right through the middle. At least he understood himself, right?

 

 

 

          Was he? Okay, he'll admit it. He was indeed bewildered. The thought of being confused was an annoying cliché for Minho. It made him sick. How can he feel so stereotypically like that? He hated to admit himself, but he's suffering like everyone else.

 

          Wanting to unwind, he's saw himself inside the lascivious halls of La Désireux, on a Monday evening. Yifan will probably go nuts once he found out that he's hanging out again on a wrong time. It was the first time he entered the said establishment. Minho loves to hangout, to attend parties and to socialize to other people because that's his way of escaping his problems. Again, the cliché thought was making him puke. Kibum was stomping heavily like a child when they entered the nightclub. Minho was dumbstruck and at the same time, amazed when he saw the interior quality of the bar. Thanks to his friend whom was called Lay, the accession inside the bar was a piece of cake. Not beating around the bush, the duo plunged on the sea of crowd.

 

          Minho was ecstatic, there's no doubt on the expression plastered on his face. Kibum? Not much. He was just pulled off by his roommate and friend because of his antics. Minho tried his best to restrain himself from interacting and dancing along with the crowd. His whole body was itching for action, for sure. Some intoxicated people clung on them like leeches, alluring them with their best seductive innuendos. Kibum was disgusted by the acts. He was not the type of person who liked noisy and worldly places. For him, clubs and nightclubs are places for people who like to waste their time. Who would like to drown himself by lots of alcohol in his own system? Definitely not Kibum.

 

"Great, Minho. How the heck you managed for us to get a pass inside here?! For god's sake this is a high-class club for the rich! We don't belong here!" Kibum chided as they strolled towards the section where the drinks were served.

 

"Relax, Kibum. You don't trust me, do you? I have connections. Don't be such a baby! Come on, we can enjoy this!" Minho responded, too cheerful for Kibum's liking. The whining investigator just sighed, defeated. He knew that he cannot force his friend to go home by himself. The guy was a rock in terms of its level of stubbornness. True enough, the two of them are the complete opposite of each other.

 

          On the countertop, Minho's friend was waiting for their arrival. Yixing, the delivery guy who also worked as a bartender, greeted the both of them with a stunning smile. "So you came." He said to Minho. Minho guffawed loudly as he shook hands with his friend. Kibum just stood there awkwardly, glaring to all the people who's giving him lewd looks. He's not interested on getting laid, by the way. Right now, he's worrying about Yifan's wrath once he found out about them.

 

"Yah, Lay. You didn't tell me that this club is so huge and... you know! It's amazing, huh?" He took a quick view from his surroundings, "Nice place, isn't it?"

 

"It's a cozy workplace for me, to be honest. Despite of all the noise, I feel comfortable serving people here. I'm really grateful. Isn't that weird?" Yixing replied with a smile.

 

          Meanwhile, Kibum went panic-stricken when his phone ringed. Fortunately, it was just a message. However, things went really dismaying when he checked who had sent him the message.

 

**From: Yifan  
Received: August 10, 2016 (8:28 pm)**

 

          It's already 8 pm. You and Minho had disappeared earlier. If I were you, I should be home right now.

 

"Uh... Minho?" He whispered worryingly. Too bad, for his friend was too indulged while exchanging conversation with the bartender. He slapped his forehead. The two of them were definitely screwed the moment they got home. He can already imagine Yifan's angry scowl on the threshold. Irritating and making the blonde angry were the least things he wanted to do in his life. Also, the boss will definitely not tolerate them.

 

          Yixing served the two with two glasses of tequila. Minho quaffed cheerfully, still happily talking with his friend. He didn't even notice his neglected partner who finally took a seat beside him. Kibum was just staring at the liquid in front of him when the DJ played a heavy electronic music that made the crowd wild. Kibum tried to observe again on his surroundings. Not like he was interested to mingle to the people inside with him, but he was just bored and anxious at the same time. He watched as people carelessly danced their whole self on the dance floor while shamelessly grinding their bodies against those strangers. Kibum snorted internally. Who could these people trade their sanity and dignity for pleasure and enjoyment? He just really couldn't get the meaning behind other people's fantasies. He immediately averted his gaze when he saw some people making out in front of him. He took a small sip on his liquor and his expression instantly turned weird on the unfamiliar bitter taste, plus the burning sensation in his throat wasn't really helping at all.

 

"I swear, I will personally shun the person who will try to get laid with Minho." He muttered under his breath. In fact, Kibum can already go home without his friend. It's just, for one stupid reason, he cannot leave Minho alone. He was too good to let his friend rot in intoxication. Or... there was something else screaming inside his mind.

 

"So, you planning something?" Yixing questioned his friend while wiggling his brows. Minho smirked on the statement, "Yeah. I saw many chicks around here. I think I might want to dance right now, but my partner here is sulking."

 

"Shut up, Minho. I don't care what you do. Just don't get laid if you don't want to get in trouble." Kibum spatted. Yixing just smiled on the duo's actions.

 

"How long you two have been working together?"

 

"Three years, Lay. I'll tell you. He's annoying."

 

"Yah!"

 

"Oh... don't be so mean, Minho," Yixing smiled as he wiped the counter, "I think he's a good partner."

 

"Yeah, he's good. Good enough to kick you on the butt." The two of them laughed while the sulking male just rested his face against the counter. How can his friend act so childish?

 

          The lights on the stage near the dance floor went dim and all of the sudden, the crowd went insane even than before. The music playing was now gone and some of the people rushed greedily in front of the stage pushing against each other. When the lights finally faded off, the crowd's noise volume hyped up. For a moment, The two of them thought that there was something wrong going inside the bar before Yixing cut off their train of thoughts, "Oh, here comes the crowd's favorite part of the show." When the lighting came back, the crowd cheered again on top of their lungs. On the stage, a man was standing there where it was once deserted next to the metal pole. He was dressed on a loose white shirt and black breeches with no shoes on. The first three buttons were left open, revealing his flawless skin. What more peculiar was that the man was wearing a red blindfold. An exciting music blared again on their eardrums, resonating together with the loudness of the crowd inside the whole club. Minho and Kibum stared on each other quizzically before returning their gaze on the stage. As the crowd scream in delight, the man started to dance gracefully in front of them. Minho almost choked on his glass of martini while Kibum just furrowed his brows.

 

"E-Excuse me..." Yixing turned to look at Kibum, "Uh... I know this sounds crazy, but... can you tell me what's exactly happening right now?"

 

"Oh, sorry! You see, the crowd's crazy right now, right? Today's Monday, and by Monday, it's one of the crowd's favorite day."

 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

"Regularly, there are lots of entertainers here to keep everyone accompanied. However, during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, days that are really crucial, one special performer comes out to burn up the whole dance floor. See that guy over there?"

 

"Obviously."

 

"Let's just say it's the club's strategy to lure clients even on weekdays. Taemin, he's the crowd's favorite and they always shower him with money after he performs. That guy is handsome, talented and everyone dies just to have him for a day. He never fails to make everyone go nuts. Literally, they want to sleep with him because he's a complete package."

 

"O-Okay... H-How does he choose the person that he will sleep with out of this hundreds of people?" Yixing chortled on Kibum's bemused statement. He poured another drink on the other costumer bugging him before answering, "To everyone's dismay, he never sleeps with anyone. He just entertains them with his dancing and all of those stuff people that made drool on him."

 

           _'So the guy isn't a stripper.'_ Kibum thought. He again observed on how the sea of people reacted to the dancer. The guy Taemin really knew how to make his audience crazy. As he dance gracefully in front of them, random paper bills were thrown towards him. When he gyrated his hips and pulled up his shirt, revealing his toned body, noises erupted even more and it almost made Kibum deaf. He snickered on his sit and turned away from the rampage, clearly uninterested. He checked his phone to glance what time was it because he's still worrying about Yifan's reaction. The three of them shared a unit on a condominium together. Sure, they have their own keys by themselves, but Yifan always acted like really bossy towards them since he's older. He was sure afraid on his leader and he had lost count on how many times did he curse Minho on the back of his mind. The heavy sexual music was still ringing on his senses and the smoke he had inhaled coming from the dozens of smokers inside the bar were too much. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to his partner and patted his thighs.

 

"Minho. Let's go home." He whined. However, Minho didn't even bug on his seat. He was staring straight somewhere. Kibum instantly recognized his friend's reaction. Judging from his petrified reaction, he was staring on the dancer in front of them, clearly dazed and in awe. His mouth was agape slightly and his drink was long forgotten on his hands. Kibum's heart unknowingly clenched and attempted to wave his hands in front of the man but it seemed like he was seeking an impossible attention on a statue. He tried to call again his friend until he slammed his arms forcefully on his back. Minho came back to his senses and immediately glared on his friend.

 

"Y-Yah! What's that for?"

 

"You were staring too much! I've called you many times but you weren't responding at all! You know what, we need to go home— as in right now, Choi Minho. Right. Now." Kibum was about to forcefully pull Minho towards the exit when the performance finally ended. It resulted for another loud cheers and applause, and the crowd messily oscillated. Kibum was really getting irritated. The two of them were separated from each other. He shoved all the people around the dance floor, searching for his friend.  _'I swear! I will personally burn all the clubs around the world!'_

 

          Searching his friend took all of his willpower. He wasn't on front of the stage. He returned on the liquor section, but Yixing told him that Minho wasn't there. He even searched inside the bathroom and on the smoking area. He was dizzy and nauseous. He tried his best to walk in circles just to calm himself. Feeling degraded, he reluctantly trudged towards the exit. He was about to contact Minho for the last time when he finally saw a familiar built standing melancholic on the parking lot, dejectedly staring the ground. He promptly lolloped towards his friend and was about to punch him on his arm when he saw his state.

 

"He disappeared." Minho whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes downcast. Kibum lifted his head and clasped both of his hands on his shoulders. "Who?" He asked. Minho slowly lifted his gaze, staring blankly to his partner. "The guy. He immediately disappeared after his performance. After we got separated, I tried to search for him instead of you."

 

"Why you piece of—"

 

"Unfortunately, he just vanished along with the crowd! I was about to attempt to talk to him, Kibum! He was in front of me!" Minho said hysterically. Kibum furrowed his brows as he absorbed the situation. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared stressfully towards his friend.

 

"I know you wanted to get laid."

 

"No!"

 

"Lay told me he didn't sleep with everyone. He just entertains them."

 

"I ain't trying to pull his pants off!" Kibum laughed humorlessly, "Oh, yeah? Don't beat around the bush, Minho. You were attracted to the guy. You wanted to get laid on a freakin' Monday night. You hear me. On a freaking Monday night!" He berated. His nose was fuming with anger now, and his fist were clenching unintentionally. Minho sighed again heavily.

 

"I said I don't want to get laid, okay?! Is that a complicated sentence for you to understand?! I just want to talk to him—"

 

"—and get his phone number and invite him and fuck him on our apartment. Sure. Nice plan, Minho! And then what? Yifan will kick us out! You happy now?!" 

 

          Minho, couldn't take it anymore. Because of utter exasperation, he accidentally shoved his friend, crumbling painfully on the ground. Great, the word was now exasperation. He laughed internally. He's exasperated now.

 

"What is wrong with you!" He vehemently said. Kibum stared at his friend disbelievingly, clearly hurt. His wrist and butt were aching from his fall, and his breathing became frantic. His chest went heavy as his heart pounded erratically. He waved off his internal pain before standing up. With a heavy heart, he shambled away the scene and immediately ran, not even saying a word and also not daring to look back. Minho was just standing there, not even moving a muscle as he watch his friend's back before it finally disappeared. Still disappointed, he snickered and sighed again for the umpteenth time in his life. He didn't see the hurtful look of his friend's eyes. He didn't recognize the pained expression of his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

          And most of all, he definitely didn't feel the clenching of his friend's heart when he pushed him down on the ground. "I'll find that guy." He promised to himself before finally hailing a cab, feeling the exaggerated word exasperated in his own system.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling jealous, Kibum?


	12. Seven: Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the storyline still makes sense. I have writing frustrations.

**H** aving a small chance of freedom seemed to be short enough to enjoy.

 

 

 

          Nevertheless, short time was way better than being empty-handed. Park Chanyeol didn't know how many times he tapped his right foot on the pavement. Dangling from his back, his earphones that he was using just a moment ago was neglected as he waited for the bus to arrive. Surpassing a heavy sigh, he tapped his friend beside him who was sleeping, still tired and wiped out. Jung Ilhoon, still on a deep slumber, abruptly jerked off from his slumber when Chanyeol slapped his thigh.

 

 

"Yah! What the heck is your problem, giant?!" He groaned in frustration. Chanyeol awkwardly scratched his nape, "Sorry, Hoon. It's just the bus should be here any moment, right? I wonder why is it taking so long?"

 

"Aish, Yeol. Don't worry. It will come by." Ilhoon glanced at his watch, "You know what, you're exaggerating! It's just quarter to eight, Chanyeol! The bus will arrive soon. Who told you it's already late?!"

 

"Uh... Really? I thought it was quarter to nine."

 

"Moron." And with that, the taller received a smack on his head.

 

          When the clock struck exactly eight, the bus that they have been waiting for finally arrived. The duo sat on the back, Chanyeol being so excited while Ilhoon too tired to join his friend's energy.

 

"Sooo... Where is our first stop, Hoon? Do we get to go to the stores first? Or go home first?" Ilhoon scratched his chin lazily, "I thought we're going to stop by on the mall to buy some presents for our family?"

 

"I know that. It's just... I realized that we are carrying too much things like our bags and luggage. Isn't too much of a hassle to wander around the mall with all of these stuff?"

 

"You have a point, Yeol. But! I thought we were suppose to surprise our respective families? We need to sacrifice, Yeol. Besides, with all of our training? These bags won't bother us, believe me. Our shopping will be a piece of cake." Ilhoon grinned.

 

_'Ugh. So much for inconvenience.'_

 

          Chanyeol and Ilhoon have been training on the police academy for two complete years. The two of them just started their vacation after their intense training, and like most of their batch mates, the two young man were eager to go home. Ilhoon was just exhausted, but deep inside he was also excited to meet again his parents. Chanyeol can't hide his happiness, after all. His family was suppose to fetch him back on the academy, but he insisted that he'll just go home along with his friend to avoid any inconvenience to his parents.

 

          The idea of seeing his parents again after a year full of hardships made Chanyeol smile.

 

_But it will wait for a while, since he have someone to surprise first before his family._

 

"So we'll eat first before we start shopping, big guy since I'm really hungry." Ilhoon chided from his seat as he lazily rub his thighs. Chanyeol hummed as a response. He took his phone and dialed his parents, telling that he will be a little bit late. He didn't say what's his reason was. As what Ilhoon had mentioned before, they were going to surprise their families.

 

          The duo grabbed brunch first before strolling around the mall. The two of them looked like they went straight out of an disturbing asylum especially Chanyeol who's practically grinning on everything that he saw, but the lad couldn't mind. Ilhoon sleepily pulled his companion's sleeves, "Yeol. Let's go to the gift shop." He proposed. The big guy flashed a blinding smile, "Okay!"

 

          Although acting so grouchy and sleepy, Ilhoon felt relieved on the fact that they'd survived another year in the academy. The training was always inconvenient and bothersome, especially they were trained to serve as protectors and followers of the law, after all. Still, he always reminded himself to lessen his complains since they still have two years to go.

 

_'Two years more and finally I'll be a police. Great.'_

 

          The two of them had met in the academy. Chanyeol was the guy who's so excited and bubbly, while Ilhoon was quite modest and silent during the class orientation. Since their curriculum was a bit advanced compared to other police academies, they already had their intense physical trainings on their first year of staying the academy.

 

          Chanyeol was so much in glee about it. He loved the police academy, and can't even wait to be a police officer someday so he'll finally have the one thing he so eagerly wanted to do so for a very long time...

 

          On the other hand, Ilhoon didn't even know why he ended up being part of the academy. Did he ever dreamed of being a law enforcer someday? He didn't know. After all, he thought he had no plans for his life, anyway.

 

          Chanyeol, as usual, was to joyful he practically bought everything he saw nice inside the gift shop. Ilhoon had no idea where his money had come for, but he didn't questioned the latter.

 

"I know you are happy, but you should be careful. You are literally spending off your money like it's not of a big deal."

 

"This is my earnings, Hoon. Shut up." Chanyeol retorted back.

 

"Seriously, what will your family do to a picture frame?! Don't you have one at home?" The older didn't reply. He was so busy humming at the back of his mind. He was so busy grinning, letting ecstasy to control his whole mood.

 

          He was so busy thinking a certain person he wanted to see so much, the person he truly cherished about.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          **M** aybe anticipating suffocation courtesy of a monstrous hug was way better that welcoming death catching hostile bullets raining towards you.

 

          Chanyeol's countless paper bags loaded with unnecessary stuff from the gift shop fell abruptly on the floor when a bone-crushing hug welcomed him upon exactly entering the huge door of the familiar place he had not been for a long time. He missed that familiar scent of peace, which matters the least of his priorities prior to his studies.

 

"CHANYEOL HYUNG OH MY GOD!" Sungjae screamed against his chest with obvious rhapsody. Chanyeol just guffawed while still locked on the younger's embrace before wrapping his muscular arms against the boy. He missed that brotherly affection so much. And by the word missed, he definitely mean it.

 

"Y-Yah! Sungie... I can't breathe! Let me go first!" He pretended to whine while resting his chin on the latter's head. It took few more squeezes and squirms before Sungjae finally let him go, leaving a flustered giant, still dazed while catching his breath. He picked up the fallen paper bags before finally turning his head at the ecstatic boy who's still grinning endlessly.

 

          Chanyeol released a fake cough, "Sungie-ah. I know you love me so much but you don't have to kill me with your suffocating hug." He mocked, making Sungjae to giggle again and if he's not mistaken, he also saw the latter's cheeks became redder than usual.

 

"Mian, Channie hyung. It's just... God, I miss you so much." Sungjae beamed before hugging again the taller. Chanyeol was suffocated again. He couldn't help it, the younger did really missed him.

 

"Yaaah! That's enough, Sungie! I had dealt so much pain and sufferings. Don't euthanize me!" He whined. The older didn't mind hugging his friend but the thing was, they were both tall, and it made hugging awkward, especially Sungjae has a habit of stuffing his face on the former's chest. He had no idea how it affects to his hyung.

 

"I just can't! My god, hyung... After all these years... You're finally in front of me again!" Sungjae grinned, "I thought you would be stuck forever in that boring school."

 

          Chanyeol ruffled his hair, "Don't exaggerate too much, Sungie-ah. I'd just been away from you for approximately two years and a half. And yeah... You really are overreacting. We always hear each other's voice over the phone for what? at least four days per week? I dunno. As if we could literally pull each other's faces over the phone."

 

"But hyung! You didn't notice that I really don't want you away from-" Before Sungjae could dramatically spill out his words, he realized that he was talking way too much. Instead, he paused for a moment.

 

"I-I mean.. I always miss you, hyung. I hate those dumb moments where I find myself sneaking in your small flat, thinking of a prank to annoy you, only to find out that you're stuck on that boring military school!" He protested, "Yah, what a shame. You left me behind! Besides..."

 

          Then suddenly, Sungjae's smile dissipated, "You cut off your contact to me!"

 

          Chanyeol sighed. It was true. He felt really guilty loosing contact to his best friend. The whole phone thing? It only lasted for a month during his first year. The academy was very strict. They confiscated the student's gadgets, leaving Chanyeol no choice but to sulk in the corner. Those were the time he badly wanted to hear Sungjae's energetic and lousy voice. Somehow, it did calm him. His friend's voice gave him solace. Luckily, Ilhoon was they or he would have died out of lovesick and-

 

_'Park Chanyeol what the hell are you thinking?!!!'_

 

          On the contrary, Chanyeol would have been punched or smacked Sungjae on the head, but the fact that Sungjae was his most favorite friend he ever had possessed, the swirling violence in his thoughts barely had a worth to shot. Besides, he had something to fix, or else Sungjae might hate him. He was lucky enough that the younger welcomed him warmly, and not what he had expected.

 

"Could we please cut off this drama? I really missed you, baby Sungie. You happy now?"  _Baby?!_ Sungjae wanted the earth to swallow him. Where the hell did Chanyeol pick that word?! He just wanted to hide inside Pandora's box and weep. His cheeks turned beet red and that was really not helping at all. Nonetheless, Sungjae beamed nervously, trying to hide his blush, before engulfing again the taller for a suffocating hug. "Oh I love you too, Hyungie-ah..." Chanyeol could be a giant teddy bear if he wanted to.

 

          Fortunately, Sungjae didn't look up. Because if he did, he might see Chanyeol who's ridiculously grinning, lightly nuzzling the tip of his nose on top of the younger's head.

 

"Hehehe. I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

          **M** aybe the house wasn't helping at all. He had missed totally all of the things Sungjae's mansion possessed, from the friendly greetings of the housekeepers, the savory scent coming from the kitchen, the large pool he and Sungjae made as the ocean for them when they were still young, and of course, the son of the billionaire who owned multi-national companies, who's also now going to college, currently clinging beside him like a koala. 

 

          The boy had narrated to him how exciting and gorgeous (yes, gorgeous, Chanyeol didn't question the latter's choice of words) college life is, but at least he hadn't said in front of his favorite hyung about his childish attitude on his first day about crying like a lost kid. Instead, he talked to his hyung about Donghyuk, his savior (of course he didn't mentioned him being that way) and his new buddy, the grumpy and intimidating looks of the professors, to the facilities he always admired the most. Donghyuk once said that the facilities the school possessed were really convenient. For once, Chanyeol thought about getting a degree on a university, probably graduating with Sungjae and live a normal life. 

 

"Of course, Yonsei University is one of the best universities in the whole country. If I hadn't got criminology for my course, I would definitely go to Yonsei." Chanyeol commented.

 

          Finally, he asked, "so how's your life without me, hmmm?" He teased.

 

          Under different circumstances, Sungjae wouldn't be affected by his hyung's mockery, but god... He really missed his hyung. Two years were too much to handle. Sungjae had a battle between his thoughts if he would tell to his hyung that he now lived on an apartment unit with Luhan prior to his studies, but he contemplated. _'It's not like that I don't trust Channie hyung.'_  He said to himself. Obviously, he didn't know the reason why something was preventing him from saying that to his hyung as if it was a top secret living with Luhan and besides, his hyung knew nothing about his other friend or any of things that included to his androgynous kind gege. Most of all, he wouldn't definitely tell to his hyung about his runaway dramas which was ironically the reason why he had met the guy he lived with on the same apartment.

 

 _'Also, I don't want to freak out hyung. He might get overprotective again.'_ He added. He wasn't lying about it. Chanyeol can get really overprotective. Although it was sweet, it was really unnecessary, since they weren't kids anymore.

 

"Always fine... Hyung. I thought you're complaining about my blabberings to the phone calls we had? I literally broadcast to you what's happening to my life... Well, after you cut off your contact to me, of course." He said, and realization had hit him. _'Not everything,'_ He thought. He realized that everything about Luhan was always forgotten every time he had chatted with Chanyeol. It seemed like Chanyeol's presence, or his voice during phone calls they had made luhan nonexistent to him. Sungjae thought again for a moment.

 

"Actually, hyung, i want to tell you something.' he finally started. Chanyeol face became readable: Curiosity.

 

"What's that, Sungie ah?" Chanyeol asked, "Wait, lemme guess..." His eyes dilated, "Don't tell me you already had a girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

 

          Luckily Sungjae wasn't eating something, or else he had spat and coughed all the way out of his mouth all of the food he's consuming because of the Chanyeol's ridiculous idea. Instead, his face went red, hitting his hyung hard enough for Chanyeol to whine.

 

"Ouch, Sungie-ah! Stop hitting me!' The younger reluctantly obliged, but soon, he threw his hyung again for a few more random punches and smacks.

 

"Channie-ah! It's not what you think! I don't have a girl yet! What a crazy idea you've got there... Is that the effect of being jailed on that gloomy academy?!" He defended, "You're saying such nonsense things!"

 

          Chanyeol just pouted, but in the inside, he wanted to celebrate, "Awww... Sungie-ah. I'm just guessing! Why do you have to be so defensive? It makes me more suspicious about you getting-"

 

"I said I don't have a girlfriend! Well anyway, I had a friend whom I didn't have the chance to introduce to you since I had met him." This time, Chanyeol's eyebrows automatically arched and suddenly felt something weird... Was that... Jealously? Nail it! Yes, He was indeed jealous.

 

_'Shut up Park! Relax!'_

 

"Oh yeah... And who's this friend you've got?" He grumbled, stressing the word 'friend'. Sungjae's eyes suddenly glistened, "Oh, nothing... Just another awesome friend I have." He beamed, "Seriously, hyung. If you have a chance to meet him, you'll definitely believe me." Sungjae continued, the glow in his eyes didn't even want to faint.

 

"He's literally awesome, hyung. I mean, not as awesome and as cool like you, but goodness... He's so perfect, hyung... He's so kind, very helpful, a brother material, very optimistic and most of all... He's really pretty..." He said dreamily.

 

          Chanyeol shuffled uncomfortably at his seat, "Seems like you're describing him as if you're in love with him." He muttered, obviously displeased.

 

          Sungjae's cheeks turned red as a tomato again, "HYUNG! O-Of course I admire him! B-but not the way you think! Seriously?" Chanyeol just smiled sheepishly before muttering an apology, "Well, anyway, he's really like that... And I never had the chance to see him angry or gloomy or what... He's soooo kind all of the time. But there is one thing that annoys him the best." He said, "And what is that?' Chanyeol questioned, now uninterested. Seriously, he didn't go to Sungjae's house just to talk about a shinning guy that happened to be his best friend's... Well, friend.

 

"Well... Let's just say his fans in the university are flawless in being determined to be noticed by him. Believe me, he had once told me that his friend, Sungjong hyung I think? Almost held a fight between a girl who's trying to snatch gege from his lunch break." He explained before giggling.

 

"Gege? What the heck is that? And what's the name of this guy, by the way?" The older asked, the creases on his forehead were still not disappearing.

 

"Oh... Gege means hyung in Chinese. My goodness... I've been bragging about gege and still I haven't told you his name yet! Really, Sungjae... Well anyway, gege's name is Xi Luhan. Judging from his name, He's a Chinese national, but he grew most of his life here in Korea but he can still speak Chinese. Pretty amazing, right? He's also in his third year in college like you, hyung. He's a psychology major."

 

          Chanyeol's mood suddenly dropped. He didn't feel like talking about somebody's life, especially to whom who's making his presence beside his most favorite friend dumb and useless, as if that luhan guy was really stealing his spotlight. Obviously, Chanyeol was jealous about this Luhan. This was suppose a day with his baby Sungie, but apparently, Sungjae seemed to like talking about Luhan in front of Chanyeol even if they would end up at night.

 

          Chanyeol tried to sound enthusiastic, "Ah, I see... Maybe i could meet him some time, Sungie-ah?" he said, forcing not to hiss.

 

          Unfortunately, the younger seemed like he didn't want to drop the topic yet.

 

"Oh! I remember one time hyung..."

 

          Poor Chanyeol. The rest of their talks was all about Luhan, Luhan, Luhan... _'Chanyeol hyung, he's so great!', 'Chanyeol hyung, he cooks deliciously!', 'Chanyeol hyung, he's so pretty...'_

 

He couldn't take it anymore.

 

"And we just laughed and laughed! Could you believe that?! He was so funny I want to laugh all day-"

 

"I'm going home, Sungjae." Chanyeol's eyes were dull. His expression turned three-sixty. He wasn't pleased. In fact, he was furious. He was jealous! Can't Sungjae sense that?

 

"W-What? But mom and dad-"

 

"I'm going to meet them next time, Sungjae. I want to go home." Sungjae wasn't buying it. He felt guilty all of the sudden. He couldn't comprehend what did he do wrong. He didn't know how Chanyeol ended up so quickly at the front porch. Sungjae dashed clumsily, almost tripping on the carpet. Finally, he grabbed his arms, "Channie hyung..."

 

"Sungjae." Chanyeol stared, expression deadpanned. "I'm tired." Sungjae's arm fell numb as he watch the older walking towards the massive gate. His eyes went cold. His tear glands started to betray him, hot glistening tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

          However, he was so engrossed emotionally about his hyung's sudden mood swing he didn't notice that the giant went back and was now in his front. It was too late, because all of the sudden, his chin was partly lifted, Chanyeol's lips was suddenly connected on his. The kiss was too short. Chanyeol wiped off his tears, "Don't cry." Were the last words he had said before turning away, leaving a confused and hurt Sungjae.

 


	13. Eight: Assumptions and Frustrations

          Kris was definitely skeptical, there’s no hint of doubt in it. After the series of robbery cases in Seoul, there was an odd thing about it which was also clear as crystal to his co-workers. Seunghyun and the other department heads were thinking the same thought that a certain syndicate was behind the crime that was giving not only them, but also the authorities, a hard time.

 

          A very hard time, indeed.

 

          Trying to figure out the pattern of attacks, the blond man sat silently inside his office while unconsciously tapping his pen on the wooden desk. He spent his time looking for some files regarding the history of Death Crimson Syndicate’s confirmed and recorded attacks, because the Investigation Dept. Head strongly believed that somehow, he could extract even just a single important information from it. DCS was the kind of threat to the heart of Seoul and to its neighboring provinces which everyone identified. The syndicate’s style of assaulting was always so unpredictable which explained how it was hard for the police to track down their main lair. Even it was done ages ago courtesy of Seunghyun’s father, the operation of the association still continued. What more preposterous was that during the time when the head of the syndicate was hunted down, his apprehended allies and men had mysteriously disappeared in the prison only one year the incident had occurred. Authorities believed that someone had broken to the jail because in just a blink of an eye, they managed to escape its tight security.

 

          How depressing, because the legacy of the malevolent syndicate will still haunt Seoul with its never-ending crimes.

 

          Worst of all, Yifan had a hunch that sooner or later, DCS will start to assault the whole country itself, completely establishing their territory one by one, until they had completely conquered the whole nation.

 

          One part of his rational mind was reprimanding him that it was impossible for such a syndicate to terrorize a certain country, especially somehow that they had hindered the growth of it. Still, it was a potential possibility, even if he denied it or not.

 

          His stress became even more evident when Kibum and Minho went home too late yesterday. Although the former was first to arrive, he let him pass through without much of interrogations. However, the case was different for Minho. The guy was clearly intoxicated on a freaking Monday night and Yifan had almost beaten up the guy if he hadn’t stop himself from doing it so. The blond hated his assistants so much when they slack off, and he was so tired of tolerating them.

 

“K-Kris?” A knock was heard on his door, before a familiar tall petite guy peeked in. Seokjin was awkwardly standing there while holding a folder and a cup of coffee in his right hand, “May I come in?” He asked. Yifan just motioned him to enter, his eyes still glued on the screen of his desktop monitor. Seokjin closed the door with a soft thud before shambling towards the older, sitting in front of him.

 

“So, I had some news to share with you.” Seokjin started, sipping in his drink first before handling the folder to the blond, “I continued my research and found some rather important details about the syndicate.”

 

          The head rose his eyebrows in curiosity. He grabbed the folder and started to thoroughly browse it, eyes, fixated. The computer forensic specialist continued to explain, “Uh… As I was saying, Death Crimson Syndicate has been suspected by the authorities to be targeting large banks within Seoul. Last week they started in Gangseo, then this time, Gangnam. It will only took them few days before they start to rob again another bank and based on my findings, it is most likely that they would target Songpa and Gwanak next because first, these districts have also large banks in it, plus it will be convenient for the syndicate to target the neighboring districts.”

 

          Yifan glanced at the androgynous boy, “Good point. I have a question, though. Gangseo is a bit far from Gangnam, considering they are on the west and east part of the area south the Han River, respectively. Why did they not target the other districts such as Mapo or Yangcheong, considering that they are just adjacent or beside Gangseo?”

 

“As what I’ve aforementioned earlier, DCS is directly aiming on huge banks. In the case of Mapo or Yangcheong districts, these areas don’t have big banks that they could potentially take interest to, and it happened that the other larger banks are at the south of the river.” Seokjin cleared.

 

          Fair enough, the younger had a very good observation about it. Not that Seokjin’s findings can be considered as completely accurate, because his research findings were only formulated to become a theory. Despite of this, Kris couldn’t help but to agree with it. Seokjin can be always eating in his desk at the Forensic Department, but it didn’t define the other man’s capability of neatly doing his job done. He can be as trustworthy as Junmyeon when it came to generating ideas specifically in tracking the movements of the syndicate or other cases they had held.

 

          Seokjin’s composure suddenly wavered as Kris continued to scrutinize his findings, “There is also one more important thing…” He mumbled while fidgeting his fingers that were placed on his lap. Yifan glanced back at him, “What is it?”

 

“Last time, it was broadcasted in the news that the guard that was patrolling in Gangnam-gu’s largest bank was drugged. Turns out that the guard defending the bank in Gangseo district was also given the same treatment. To make things worst… He died in seizure.”

 

          The last words of the latter were still trailing inside the blond’s mind. Registering what he had just heard, Yifan suddenly bolted on his seat, surprising the other male beside him, “Died?! Then it means-“

 

“The guard suffered memory loss first before dying after five days of being confined. Unfortunately, this may also repeat to the poor guard in Gangnam… I-I just can’t help but to feel so morbid too… Death Crimson really knows how to polish their works. Diazepamxantol is a killer drug, I should have known it! Somehow, they had altered its formula so memory loss is possible before slowly deteriorating the victim’s body.” Seokjin finished with a huge sigh.

 

          Yifan just wanted to randomly hit any object he saw, because he was erupting in anger. Once again, Death Crimson was seriously striking, and it just meant disaster. Without even any single witnesses and leads aside from few reports of seeing a black van accelerating so fast, the case was futile. Usually, robberies were the easiest to solve, but DCS was really making things complicated. The head exasperatedly stared at the folder while Seokjin was still in front of him, waiting for his response.

 

“Do others know already about it?” After a minute of composing himself, he finally had the courage to talk. The computer forensic specialist shook his head, “Junmyeon-hyung wasn’t inside the computer laboratory when I found out about those pieces of information. I figured out that it would be the best to tell you first because after all, you are the head of the investigation department.” He explained. Kris absentmindedly nodded his head. He appreciated the other male’s efforts in digging up information and articulating theories, things that his subordinates couldn’t even do for him properly. The thought of drunk Minho trudging clumsily in their shared unit made him to internally boil in rage again.

 

“Thank you, Seokjin. I’m really grateful for your help.” The petite male suddenly blushed, shocked by the sudden show of gratitude of the stoic leader. Usually, Yifan rarely even thanked or showed any appreciation towards his colleagues especially to his subordinates because he always hid his emotions. The latter was thankful for even experiencing it, particularly that the two of them weren’t that even close. They hardly talk and even if they have to, those talks they had shared with each other were purely work-related, nothing personal.

 

          Seokjin bowed to the blond before tottering towards the door. Once he was gone, Yifan heaved a breathy sigh, turning his swivel chair backwards and pushing it towards the window with the help of his heels. He fixed the curtain and blankly gazed outside, mourning for another dreadful day had come.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

          Daehyun was not expecting things to become so serious and demanding. There was no point in denying that anything related to DCS was a big deal, and therefore must be paid attention to. He was trying to be optimistic with the help of his sister encouraging him to do better in order for them to completely obliterate the cruel syndicate.

 

          Easier to be said that to be done, by the way. The lad stuck his tongue out as he typed the remaining words he was finishing for his daily report, unaware of the person who just entered the room. It was lunchtime, and everyone went down to eat, but he was still inside the office, eager to finish his work early.

 

“Looks like someone is being so productive today.” A very familiar voice welcomed him. Immediately, the field agent’s lips formed a charming smile before facing his lover who was already in front of him, still stunning as always.

 

“Jae.” He gleefully said, before standing up. He hugged the other male before sweetly kissing him which Youngjae willingly returned. They kissed there for a while and when they parted, both of them were grinning like teenagers.

 

“Yah. You’re practically late for like… I don’t know? Four hours?” He teased while tracing random circles on the other’s waist. The pale man chuckled a bit before leaning, resting his forehead against the other, “Sorry. Something happened back home. Don’t worry, I have informed Yoseob-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung about it.” He replied, Daehyun hummed as a response, but he was still pouting, “You didn’t reply to my messages, though.”

 

“So sorry, Dae… I’m already here, so don’t worry too much. My sink got embarrassingly busted so I even called a plumber to check for it, so yeah… Things really happens once in a while like that.” Daehyun smiled before playfully flicking his boyfriend’s forehead, “M’kay. I understand.” The duo smiled at each other again before latching their lips together, clearly eager on each other’s touch. However, when the kiss became heat, Daehyun quickly pulled away before nervously laughing, “W-Wow… Got side-tracked. So sorry.”

 

          He didn’t notice the disappointment on the other’s eyes because he was already turning away before returning to his sit. Youngjae shrugged off his frustration because he thought it was absurd before leaning on the computer to gaze at the other male’s work, “So… Anything interesting happened?” He questioned, trying to lighten the mood. Daehyun hummed again, “Well, not much. I’m just finishing this report about the smuggled drugs in Eunpyeong district. You know, Death Crimson isn’t only the one who is a troublemaker here.” He explained.

 

“Any person of interest there? Also, are you sure we’ll get the smugglers first before any agency does, or even the local precinct?” Youngjae asked. Daehyun looked back at his lover, “Not sure, though. The police already had a lead so I don’t think we need to interfere about it, much more any private crime-fighting agencies. Furthermore, babe… I don’t think there’s any harm or issue if other agencies or the authorities happened to solve this case first by themselves. Like what Yoseob-sunbae had said, the most important thing is that criminals will be arrested. Doesn’t matter who caught them.” He pursed his lips and creased his brows for a moment before returning his attention to his work. Youngjae sat beside him, “I know all about it Dae… Still, we need to explore and hunt down lawbreakers down the road because whether we like it or not, it is only the way for the public to know again the existence of this agency.”

 

“We’ve been hidden in the shadows, neglected and unfazed by other successful private agencies. I don’t even know when was the last time we handled a big case, or when did we work in the field again. Filing reports? It isn’t even or main job. The Investigation and Forensic department mainly deal with it. However, because of the consecutive dilemmas we are currently facing right now, I doubt that sooner, we will be able to experience action again.”

 

          Daehyun tiringly exhaled. His boyfriend was right. The boy only had one experience in serving outside, and that was very long time ago, buried deep down in his memory. Although he was still affirmed to do his job, it basically lacked thrill and excitement. In spite of this, he had no reason of giving up, just yet… There was still a small part in his heart which believed that someday his patience will finally pay off.

 

          Time passed so slowly the others were still out, and Youngjae was getting board. Yoseob was not there yet to command what he will do for the day, so he had no choice but to boringly wait. Unconsciously, He leaned on his lover’s shoulders, just watching how his fingers meekly contacted with the keyboard in from of him. Daehyun looked so handsome even in his serious demeanour, and the younger couldn’t help but to plant a kiss on his temple. His boyfriend smiled a little, but didn’t bother to even look at him. His lack of response made his heart painfully clench for some reason.

 

          The duo had known each other since they were in college and became fast friends, and they never left each other’s side since then. Daehyun was very silent that time, only residing at the back of the lecture hall every lesson and always going out so soon every dismissal. Youngjae happened to be the polar opposite, because he was everyone’s best friend, always in bright smiles and sunshine. Youngjae could still remember how he effortlessly broke down the seemingly tall walls of the older, because he only need to pamper him with a box of cheesecake everyday to get his attention.

 

          On their final year while in the camp, training for their final semester, was when Daehyun confessed his feelings to him. It was already night and the sleeping quarters were full of tired and exhausted criminology students like them but the two stubbornly sneaked out and went to the nearby hill just beside their training camp. They gazed at the shining constellations, laughing while sharing each other’s stories and dreams until they barely noticed that their faces were already inches apart. Daehyun immediately confessed with stuttering words, saying the three meaningful words Youngjae had dreamt to hear from the other’s mouth since the day they had become close. He was never been so in cloud nine that moment, and them being in a relationship had motivated him more, even graduating with honors as they march in with their togas after four hard years of college.

 

          Daehyun tend to be very secretive especially to his personal life, but Youngjae clearly understood it. Even though they had been dating for almost four years now, he still barely knew the other male’s private identity aside from the fact that he had a sister in his age named Soojung. Other than that, there was nothing else. He didn’t even know about the man’s family either. The lovers didn’t live in the same roof because Daehyun didn’t want to leave his sister alone, and he was so determined in living with her. Youngjae didn’t interrogate him because he knew his boyfriend was only being overprotective for the sake of his sister.

 

          Deep down there, he would be lying if he was a bit upset regarding the process of their relationship. Sure, they occasionally had dates when they have time. They contacted each other with sweet messages. They frequently saw each other five times a week for work. Same pattern of routine repeats. Nothing much. He felt bad for complaining, but honestly he just can’t take such a stagnant relationship. He wanted more from it… Was it too much for him to ask more…?

 

          In other words, their relationship was plainly platonic.

 

          A seemingly ridiculous idea suddenly entered his mind. Youngjae squirmed on the thought, because he felt like he was desperate for something to happen, “Dae?” He softly whispered. His lover just bustled again, eyes still firmly glued on the monitor in front of him. The younger internally sighed, but he still risked to press his buttons further, “I was thinking that he should go out this weekend.” He started, anxiously playing the hem of his lover’s sweater. He gulped an imaginary lump in his throat because Daehyun didn’t even respond. A little bit annoyed now, he mumbled, “What do think about it? Y-You could stay in my flat afterwards and we could chill out and maybe watch Netflix or something?”

 

‘ _And then we spice things up_.’ He almost slipped but barely managed to stop himself for dragging his sanity deeper down the hole. He wanted to congratulate himself for almost nonchalantly acting, hint of his intentions were fortunately concealed beneath his innocent looks. Youngjae nuzzled his face on his lover’s neck to grab his attention, “Yah. I was talking to you, dummy.” He whined. He was expecting that somehow, his plan might work.

 

          His action finally caught the other male’s attention, albeit he didn’t notice the sudden sour face he plastered for a fraction of second. Daehyun reluctantly turned his attention to the latter who was smiling innocently with matching pouty lips. Normally, he would love to peck those tempting lips but… except that he wasn’t in the mood now for it. He was busy working, but Youngjae was being so clingy and kept on bugging him. If he was feeling riled up, he surely was hiding it from the younger. His lips formed a thin line before attempting to talk, “I’m listening to you, babe. I don’t want to sound rude but, you’re clearly distracting me to my work. I can’t even focus. I’m sorry.” He tried to sound as smoothly as possible to avoid hurting the feelings of the other. Saying that the younger was dumbfounded was an obvious understatement. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction, especially to the older because he usually pour all of his attention to him. He felt humiliated, and it wasn’t simply nice.

 

          Daehyun noticed the sudden change of composure of the latter. Sighing in distress, he affectionately rubbed Youngjae’s shoulders before pecking him on his left check and tapping the other one, “Krystal and I had plans for the weekend. I promise that I’ll treat her dinner since she was dying to try this Japanese restaurant down the street. Of course I can’t say no to her because I love her so much.” His voice faltered for a bit. He didn’t know why he lied, because Soojung didn’t say anything related about eating Japanese cuisines. Spending his weekend with the pretty male seemed inviting, but he just rejected his offer with a lie he just blatantly made.

 

          Meanwhile, Youngjae just wanted the earth to swallow him whole. It was distressing and his mood had been shattered into pieces. His heart sank upon hearing the news. He was about to ask if he could join but quickly waved off the idea. Of course he can’t be a third party for the siblings. Daehyun just stared at him apologetically before swirling his seat in front of the monitor, stating, “Lunch break is almost over, babe. Why don’t you go to his office? I’m sure he’s already there.” Youngjae was about to reply but the door suddenly opened and a voice interrupted him, “Oppa!” Krystal was skipping delightedly towards them and behind her were a smiling Jiyeon and Taehyung who’s satisfyingly rubbing his belly.

 

“Hey guys!” Daehyun greeted. He hugged his sister and exchanged smiles to the other. Youngjae slumped down on his seat, clearly frustrated and just wanted to sulk. Taehyung approached him and flashed a boxy grin, “Hi hyung. You’re pretty late today huh?” He asked. The boy just forced a smile, “Yeah. Something happened back home. I just fixed it.” He answered, trying to keep his voice alive. Krystal also welcomed him with a bone-crushing hug, “Oppa!”

 

          Trying to regain his composure, Youngjae walked towards the door, “See you guys later. I need to go to Yoseob-hyung know.” He hurriedly said before finally going out, not even saying a single goodbye to his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

          It was indeed a long frustrating day.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very slow update. Forgive me!


End file.
